


［譯］更寬容的定義 | a kinder definition

by betty302



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Route, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death But It's Okay Because They Live At The End, Suicidal Thoughts, get ready for... time travel trauma, mostly felix-centric, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 時間旅行創傷, 繁體中文｜Traditional Chinese, 菲力克斯中心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty302/pseuds/betty302
Summary: 他該告訴老師關於幻覺般的傷口，或者，他可以談談噩夢。張開手掌摸著他的喉嚨，按著脖子上柔軟的皮膚，也許他該承認，他知道被人從肩膀上砍下腦袋是什麼感覺。這個想法激起了一陣不適，迫使他閉上了雙眼，一層白色的面紗靜靜地籠罩住了他不確定是否真實的記憶。“我死過很多次了，不是嗎？”“菲力克斯，”老師說，“你不是軟弱而需要被拯救的人。”這不是重點，但它實際上是。
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, 希爾凡/菲力克斯
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	［譯］更寬容的定義 | a kinder definition

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a kinder definition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846211) by [illumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumes/pseuds/illumes). 



> 警告：典型的血腥殺戮，多人死亡，對屍體不太寫實的描述，還有一個非常、非常、非常灰色道德觀的貝雷特。古廉在這裡，他是個小搗蛋鬼。這是篇希爾凡/菲力克斯文，但主要以菲力克斯為中心，雖然確實有一個從希爾凡視點出發的場景，這只是因為菲力克斯拒絕自我分析，這累死了我。無論如何，最重要的，好好享受這篇文吧！
> 
> ［譯註］  
> 本文為Switch遊戲〈Fire Emblem 風花雪月〉的同人〈a kinder definition〉之翻譯作品，特此感謝原作者illumes給予翻譯授權。
> 
> 本譯文係參酌〈彩雲小譯(LingoCloud)〉之翻譯結果後，修正校訂而成，若不喜者請慎入；若譯文有誤植之處，請不吝隨時提出，謝謝。
> 
> 太喜歡這篇文，喜歡伏拉魯達力烏斯的人們喜歡的無法自拔，希望大家也喜歡~

一、

菲力克斯第一次死的時候，他覺得他的父親可能會為他感到驕傲。

但，這並不是什麼崇高的殉難，這是個白痴的錯誤。他的身體不假思索地向前猛衝了兩步，手臂狂亂地推了一下，把希爾凡撞倒在地上、遠離邁克朗，在邁克朗的長槍刺入錯誤目標的肉體之前。

 _我不能就這樣死去_ ，他想，但他背上的皮膚裂開了，長槍的槍尖刺穿了胸肋，肋骨碎裂，形成一道穿刺傷。一個男人的棕色眼睛瞪著自己，因為憤怒而呆滯，因為懷疑不信而呆滯，帶著一種就連即將要失去意識的菲力克斯也知道的——留給某個人的憎惡敵意。 ** _菲力克斯_** ，一個聲音尖叫著，儘管它聽起來像被什麼掩蓋了而模糊不清。

從他身邊溜走的東西比生命還多。就像一個受傷的肺呼吸急促，築了四年的高牆坍塌成為一片空白，對於他自己愚蠢的魯莽行徑，一部分的意識仍頑固地快速扔著滾燙指責的餘火，直到它燃燒殆盡，讓幾乎要失去性命的孩子屈服於他最後想法帶來的令人不安溫暖。 ** _菲力克斯_** ，他身後的聲音在呼喚。 ** _菲力克斯_** 。雖然同樣是棕色的，且幾乎是如出一轍，但盯視著他的那雙眼睛遠不如他想看到的那雙善良，然而，當紫霧籠罩了他的視線時，這個垂死的男孩假裝地想像著。

邁克朗拔出菲力克斯身上的長槍，菲力克斯踉踉蹌蹌地向後退去，四肢無力地倒在地上。

**二、**

“ ** _見鬼的_** 在哪裡？”菲力克斯一邊說，一邊把另一本教科書扔進了一堆廢棄物品中——這堆廢棄物本 ** _不_** 應該那麼地多，考量到菲力克斯房間裡的個人物品是那麼地少。

“你肯定做了很多重量訓練。”希爾凡一邊說，一邊坐在他對面的床上。菲力克斯只花一秒鐘在腦海裡記下了希爾凡臉上幾乎無法察覺的厭惡表情；希爾凡討厭不整潔的空間，卻表現得這是個個人秘密，這幾乎是滑稽可笑的，所有這一切都是為了打造一個精心製作的漫不經心表像，女人們 ** _顯然_** 覺得這種表像很有吸引力。菲力克斯並不在乎。

“老師給的。”菲力克斯斷然回答，“現在，閉嘴，幫我找我的東西。”

希爾凡揚起眉毛，“你知道，除非你告訴我 _ **你的東西**_ 是什麼，否則我幫不了你。”

“那個 ** _東西_** ！”

“那個 ** _東西_** 。”

“一個馬刺。”菲力克斯把一本《騎士傳奇》扔進了垃圾堆。他為什麼會有這本書？

“一個馬刺？”希爾凡笑道，“這就是所有這些大驚小怪的東西？”

“你不明白，隨便吧，這不重要。”菲力克斯倒在床上，揉著自己的太陽穴。他半是生氣，半是不安，猛地把一個枕頭蓋在頭上，挪了挪身子，以便面向牆壁而不是希爾凡。當他閉上雙眼時，某些如記憶片段般的事物閃爍著： ** _一雙憤怒的眼睛，一陣疼痛，血_ _——很多_ _的血_ 。**

什麼？

“聽起來它好像很重要。”希爾凡說。

菲力克斯把枕頭從頭上拿開，惱怒地皺著眉頭。他錯誤地將目光向上掠過，目睹了一雙棕色眼睛回望著他，比它們應有的還要溫暖。

又是記憶問題， ** _一把長槍，是希爾凡的_ 。**

“你心裡有事。”希爾凡說。

菲力克斯並不以擅長記憶自居。主要是因為他努力成為對立面，努力成為擅於遺忘的人。當記憶滿是傷痕時，減輕疼痛的最好方式就是假裝它們不存在，並阻止哪怕是最輕微的觸碰再次掠過挫傷的軟組織。

儘管如此，對於他們在加爾古‧馬庫的任務，他還是有些奇怪的懷疑。有時，他可以發誓事情的結果和大家所說的不一樣，儘管他對自己的記憶也不十分有信心。畢竟，戰鬥是攸關生死的，有時，混亂的壓力會產生足夠真實的恐懼。

一支精確瞄準的箭矢射進了她飛馬的喉嚨，令這只生物陷入瘋狂、痛苦的狂暴狀態，英谷莉特從天上摔落下來，但他的朋友堅稱從未發生過這樣的事情——而英谷莉特絕不是個會撒謊的人。當一個術士向山豬王子的面頰扔火焰魔法時，這道創傷應該已損壞了他的皮膚，但菲力克斯沒有在山豬的臉上找到任何損傷的證據，梅爾賽德司和瑪努艾拉也不記得曾照顧過這樣的燒傷。後來，亞修幾乎是滔滔不絕地談論著老師在戈迪耶領地上的英勇，談論著天帝之劍是如何揮舞至房間的另一頭，在邁克朗能把他弟弟砍得血肉模糊前，尖狀的圓盤纏繞在被盜的英雄遺產槍桿上。

這很奇怪，因為菲力克斯知道這是真的，老師救希爾凡的時候他也在場，他親眼看見的。然而，一個令人不安的懷疑仍然存在，堅持認為故事的某些片斷被丟失了。手指沿著襯衫向下，在他認為應該疼痛的腹部某個地方徘徊，他把手掌貼在皮膚上，不知道哪個念頭更奇怪：這裡沒有血液從完好無損的肉體滲出，或者，他內心深處的某種深不可測信念，堅持認為應該有。

菲力克斯坐直了身子。

“菲力克斯，”希爾凡說，“你怎麼了？”

在這一點上，菲力克斯會突然斷言自己已不再是個孩子，用一兩句尖刻的話駁斥希爾凡提供的幫助。反駁的話已經來到他的舌頭上，窘迫就像毒液一樣成形，總是要求與他想要的相反的東西。否認脆弱作為一種假裝它不存在的手段。

希爾凡坐在他身邊，仍然盯著菲力克斯，期待著不可避免的事情發生；他認識菲力克斯很長時間了，預期著他的拒絕。但菲力克斯看著他的眼睛——儘管他有著自己的本能，有著帶著毒液的窘迫感——而他發現，每個尖銳傷人的抗議都在他的喉嚨裡消逝而去。

希爾凡輕聲地說：“你得告訴我出了什麼事。”

但菲力克斯不能讓軟弱佔上風。“沒什麼，無所謂了。”他把目光移開。“去找別人吧。”

希爾凡嘆了口氣。“好吧。”他的語氣帶著些微不滿，“但如果你需要我，我會——”

“你會在這裡，”菲力克斯打斷了他。希爾凡眼中的溫暖讓人感到熟悉，帶著一種令人不安的悲傷。“我知道。”

三 **、**

法嘉斯的人們聲稱，任何人能夠付出的最偉大的愛的行為，就是為另一個人而死。當菲力克斯長得夠大了，問起自己為什麼沒有媽媽時，他們告訴他，他的母親非常愛他，為了他，她放棄了自己的生命。

沒什麼大不了的，真的，大多數事情不重要。伏拉魯達力烏斯的城堡對於談論悲傷有一條不成文的規定——別這麼做：悲傷是浪費時間，好騎士不會浪費時間；好騎士向前邁進，一肩挑起他們的責任義務。

這讓菲力克斯覺得他可能成不了一個好騎士。菲力克斯並不難過，不是真的難過，但古廉很壞，眼淚來得容易，而他對哥哥的任何回應都無法與古廉輕鬆、尖刻的嘲弄相比。菲力克斯必須花費太多的意志力來讓自己的聲音不要顫抖，當他正絞盡腦汁，想用一點微弱的火力來反擊古廉剛剛發出的滾燙重拳。

但羅德利古在菲力克斯能得到機會之前趕到了他身邊。他趕走了古廉，把菲力克斯帶到訓練場外的一個長椅上，讓菲力克斯把頭靠在自己的肩膀上，直到菲力克斯突然意識到八歲太大了，不能再把頭靠在父親肩上。他擦乾眼淚，臉紅了，因為憤怒，因為困窘。

“菲力克斯。”羅德利古發出一聲刺耳的歎息。“我的孩子，請不要哭。”

菲力克斯眨了眨眼，新的眼淚出現在他的眼角。“我沒有，”他說著，吸了一口氣，“哭。”

羅德利古用手掌摸摸菲力克斯的臉頰。“那這是什麼？”

“流汗。”菲力克斯說。古廉會說‘ **_我的眼睛正在訓練_** ’，但古廉不哭。

父親把手放在菲力克斯肩膀上，“菲力克斯，你得告訴我古廉對你說了什麼。”

菲力克斯皺了皺眉頭，“不。”

羅德利古又嘆了一口氣，然後靠向兒子身邊。他試圖表現出同情的目光，但菲力克斯用一種令人難過的眼神拒絕了他。

“菲力克斯，”羅德利古說，“你知道，如果你拒絕告訴我，我就幫不了你。”

“我不需要你的幫助，”菲力克斯唾棄地說，“你的幫助糟透了。”

“是嗎？如果我讓你失望了，請告訴我怎樣才能——”

“你從來沒有幫忙。”菲力克斯再次感到他內心升起的憤怒，它變得非常非常大。“你寧願為他找藉口。”

羅德利古睜大了眼睛。“什麼？”

“你總是說， ** _古廉還是個孩子！_** 或者 **_古廉根本不知道自己在說什麼！_** 或者 **_古廉不是那個意思！_ **或者——”菲力克斯能感覺到他的聲音漸漸變成了尖叫。“ **—— _不要理他就好_** ，或者 **_你知道，你可以從打鬥中學到一些東西_** ，或者 **_至少將來你知道該如何保護自己_ _！_ **”

“我——”羅德利古張開了嘴，但沒說出其他的話，菲力克斯對此有些滿意，因為他父親 _總是_ 對他說正確的道理，而且這些話語 _總是_ 真實的， _總是_ 讓他覺得自己的情緒感受反應太大了，應該要小些。“我確實罵過他。”

“太多次了，真的。”古廉不知從哪竄出來的，說道。他放棄了坐在長椅上，而是決定靠在牆上，頭微微向他們側過去，戴著那種典型的‘ **_我很酷，因為我不在乎別人的感受_** ’的表情，菲力克斯無法忍受地鄙視這種表情。

菲力克斯皺了皺眉，“那是你活該。”

“愛哭鬼。”

“討厭鬼。”

“夠了，”羅德利古怒氣沖沖地說，“古廉，你對他說了什麼？”

古廉聳了聳肩，“我告訴他，他是領養來的。”

這讓羅德利古鬆了一口氣，也許是因為他以為古廉說了更糟糕的話。根據記錄，古廉 _確實_ 說過一些更糟的話，但他們兩個都不願意承認。“菲力克斯，”羅德利古說，“你 ** _知道_** 你不是領養來的。”

“古廉說我是從 ** _精靈人_** 那裡偷來的。”菲力克斯憤怒地說。

古廉的臉上露出了一個大大的笑容。“這就是他為什麼矮的原因！”

像往常一樣，菲力克斯感到的憤怒比他自己更大。

他尖叫著。羅德利古試圖從背後抓住菲力克斯的襯衫，但他沒有抓住，菲力克斯突然從長椅上跳了下去，向古廉的肩膀揮舞著拳頭，迎接他的是一個恰到好處的閃躲，古廉輕描淡寫的壞笑，還有一個自以為是的“ ** _太慢了_ _！_** ”

於是爭執升級了，就如往常一樣。羅德利古試圖阻止他們，但片刻之間，菲力克斯的攻擊就促使古廉回給了他幾拳，兩個男孩的拳頭都擦到了對方皮膚，但都沒有真正擊中對方，直到古廉犯了致命的錯誤，呼吸急促，留下了一個空隙，菲力克斯向前一撲，把牙齒咬在古廉的手臂上。

古廉尖叫著說了一個菲力克斯知道他們倆都不被允許說的詞。

最後，菲力克斯平靜下來，但羅德利古抓住他的胳膊，看了他一眼， _幾乎_ 讓菲力克斯感到內疚。

然後，他抬起古廉的手臂，檢查他皮膚上的咬痕——謝天謝地，沒有血跡，但即使傷的不嚴重，也不足以平息他們父親憤怒的情緒。當恐懼終於從他的表情中消失時，羅德利古瞇起眼睛打量著他的兒子們，但當菲力克斯對上父親的目光而有點畏縮時，古廉仍保持著鎮靜。

菲力克斯低下了頭。他用眼角瞄著古廉，他仍在檢查手臂上的咬痕，感覺著手指下的皮膚凹槽。

古廉指著自己手臂上的咬痕，“我想我可能會得狂犬病。”

羅德利古雙手掩面。

一聲深深的嘆息從喉嚨深處發出。“想像一下，”他朝古廉的方向投了個尖銳的斜睨目光說，“如果你們把這種愚蠢帶到戈迪耶的領地上，你們認為會發生什麼？”

古廉一生中從不懼怕權威，他說：“希爾凡的老爸會用恐怖的長槍殺了我們。”

菲力克斯一生中 _曾經_ 害怕過權威，他說：“他 ** _不會_** 用恐怖的長槍殺死我們的。”

“沒錯，”古廉笑著對他說，“不是我們，只有你。”

羅德利古又嘆了一口氣。假如菲力克斯沒有被破裂之槍刺穿他肉體的想法嚇倒，他會對他父親的臉看起來的樣子笑一笑——就好像他臉上的皺紋越來越長，他頭髮的白色顏料迅速從髮根擴散開來。

羅德利古揉著自己的太陽穴，顯然是被激怒了。“古廉，你走開吧。”羅德利古命令道。“我要和你弟弟談談。”

古廉哼了一聲。他大步離去，臉上帶著毫不在意的笑容，這使菲力克斯氣惱地皺起了眉頭。古廉可以就這麼離開，因為他是 _古廉_ ，因為古廉永遠不會在乎菲力克斯或羅德利古說什麼。人們的話語，無論是好是壞，都像水從鴨子的背上滾落下來，這意味著他可以隨心所欲地攻擊任何人，而不會因為任何人的言語報復而淌血。這就是菲力克斯不得不羡慕他的地方。

當古廉離得很遠聽不到時，菲力克斯抬頭看著他的父親。“你知道，他說過一些更糟糕的話。”

羅德利古的憤怒似乎已大致消失了，被他一貫持著的那令人透不過氣的愉悅好心情所取代或掩蓋掉。不過，他眼神裡有些東西是菲力克斯看不懂的。一種疲倦而遙遠。這種感覺菲力克斯沒有合適的詞來形容。

“你能告訴我嗎？”羅德利古問道。

菲力克斯皺起眉頭，目光轉向地板，“我不想。”

“我明白。”他發出一聲嘆息。“不過，我真希望能為你做更多的事。如果你拒絕告訴我，我也無能為力。”羅德利古蹲下來與菲力克斯的身高相當。他的手指動了動，想把菲力克斯夾克上的紐扣扣好。“就目前而言，我只希望你努力試著不要過分誇大自己的反應。”

菲力克斯的眉頭皺得更深了。“如果你 ** _真的_** 知道他說了什麼，你也會咬他的。”

“你哥哥十一歲。”羅德利古重新折疊起菲力克斯夾克的袖口。在打鬥中，太長的袖子鬆開了，從菲力克斯的手邊展開，讓他覺得自己更幼小了。“對你來說，他可能已經很大了，但十一歲的孩子也可能很幼稚。就連藍貝爾國王和我也有過爭吵。當你長大了，回顧這些時刻，你會——”

“你又來了。”

羅德利古眨了眨眼。“什麼？”

“為他找藉口。”

羅德利古睜大了眼睛。有那麼一瞬間，他的目光掠過地板，停留在那裡，帶著那種難以形容的、遙遠的表情，直到羅德利古把目光轉回兒子身上。

他把一隻手放在菲力克斯肩上。“菲力克斯，”他說，聲音仍然很溫柔。“總有人想傷害你。”

菲力克斯挑起一邊眉頭。“為什麼？”

“生活就是這樣。”他的手移到了菲力克斯的靴子上。羅德利古解開鞋帶只是為了重新繫緊，這次綁得更緊了。它們從一開始就沒鬆掉過，但也許這是個方便的藉口，不去看他兒子的眼睛。“我們無法控制別人對我們做什麼，我們只能控制自己的反應。”

說完，羅德利古站了起來。菲力克斯抬起頭，皺著眉。他父親所教導的生活教訓有些令人厭煩，但做為一個八歲的孩子，菲力克斯幾乎無法表達清楚地反駁這些教訓。 不過，他的不愉快寫在臉上，他特意抬高頭來，朝父親投去一個不悅的眼神，他的父親只是揉亂菲力克斯的頭髮，同時嘴角勾起，露出疼愛的微笑。

“我知道這很難，”羅德利古說。“戈迪耶一家很快就會見到我們，我只希望你能對他們露出最好的微笑。”

菲力克斯眯起眼睛。“如果我不想呢？”

“只要記住，這是騎士該做的事情。”

這可不是菲力克斯想聽到的答案。他皺眉，抬頭看著父親。“我以為成為騎士就是要和壞人戰鬥。”

“騎士給人們希望，”羅德利古說，這一次，菲力克斯相信了他。“我們的工作，就是把我們感受到的不好事情藏在心裡，這樣就不會有其他人為我們擔心了。所以，我們微笑，你可以為我這麼做，對吧？”

菲力克斯咬了咬嘴唇。當他知道父親是錯的時候，這是很累人的，因為菲力克斯從來沒有語言能證明這一點。他默默地點了點頭。羅德利古伸出手，菲力克斯握住了它。

**四、**

菲力克斯第二次死去的時候，他覺得他的兄長可能會為此感到羞愧。

當然，古廉沒有在他身邊告訴他這些。古廉不在乎，因為『關心』不是一個死去的男孩能做的事情。

或者，至少菲力克斯是這麼想的，有什麼又硬又沉重的東西砸在他的後腦勺上，撞擊粉碎了骨頭，當他倒下時，一層灰色的靜電干擾遮住了他的視線，極度的疼痛讓他的喉嚨發出一聲醜陋的尖叫——父親，他的武器， ** _女神，他看不見，他看不見_** ——直到他所剩下的只有一種漸漸消失的疼痛，以及敏銳地意識著溫暖的血流正從他碎裂的頭骨後方不斷滲入下面的混凝土。

但是他醒了，直挺挺地坐著，睜開雙眼，發現自己又回到了他倒下地方的原來街道，只不過街道更加空蕩蕩，更加明亮，地面和天空夾雜著一片耀眼的白色。他的眼睛顫動著。眼前的現狀仍然是傾斜、扭曲、空白的。到處都看不到老師、他父親或他同學的蹤跡。菲力克斯用兩根手指按在他的左胸上，就在鎖骨下面。至少還有脈搏。

從附近的某個地方，菲力克斯聽到了一雙馬靴熟悉的腳步聲——以及它們大步走來的那種獨特的不可一世——拉近了他們之間的距離。他的新夥伴彎身，蹲在他身邊伸出一隻手，但菲力克斯只是盯著他，臉上流露出難以置信的表情。短髮，和他一樣的黑色。琥珀色的眼睛，銳利，溫暖。一個不可思議的笑容，融合了溫和親切與傲慢自負之間不可橫跨的界限。

儘管如此，菲力克斯還是勉強伸出了自己的手，古廉抓住了它，把菲力克斯拉起來，甚至在菲力克斯幾乎摔倒的時候抓住他的肩膀扶住他。

理性認為這是不可能的。他意識到自己的思想奇怪地接受了這個現實—— ** _太過_** 立即接受了——某種東西如何吞噬了他的世界，又如何歪歪扭扭地把它吐了出來。他仍然有 ** _感覺_** ，但這也有點不對勁。它是悄無聲息的。就像在他和他的心之間蓋上了一層布，使他與自己保持距離，強迫自己去觸及他認為他應該感受到的任何情緒，而不是讓它們將他消耗殆盡，像它們通常做的那樣，像它們總是做的那樣。

古廉歪著頭，研究著他。“你的頭髮都留長了。”他說。

菲力克斯摸了摸他的後腦勺。血跡和碎裂的骨頭不知怎地都消失了，但他的髮帶卻鬆了。他用手指勾住他的髮帶，把它扯了下來，讓一片鬆散的頭髮垂到他的背上。

他眨了眨眼，“太多人說我長得像你。”他告訴古廉。

古廉苦笑了一聲，“而現在你的年紀比我大了。”

菲力克斯內心的某些東西提醒他，這種知識應該是刺痛的。然而，這種傷痛更像是一種思想而不是情感，就好像這種疼痛確實存在，但已遠遠超出了他的掌控。他說，“我想是的。”

“你對此感到不安嗎？”

“我應該感到不安嗎？”

“是的，”古廉說，“因為我還是比你高一些。”

菲力克斯咬牙切齒地說，“混帳。”

古廉咧開嘴神氣十足地笑著，“很高興再次見到你，菲力克斯。”

四年了。古廉應該要二十歲了，但他沒有。相反地，古廉十六歲，菲力克斯十七歲，他要菲力克斯告訴他他失去的那些年發生的事。四年。 _ **四年了** ，_消逝而拒絕了他涉足的光陰，為了什麼？菲力克斯應該生氣。至少，他希望如此。然而，他很平靜，幾乎是太冷靜了，就好像他的憤怒是片遼闊無際的湖泊，他只是漂流過去，憤怒的漣漪擦過他的身體，但他不能潛入其中。

取而代之的是，他們背靠著眩目的牆坐著，雙腿屈膝抱著。當古廉再次要求他說一說他失去的那些年發生的事，菲力克斯意識到自己在談論一些容易談論的事，比如：英谷莉特和她的那些求婚者，希爾凡的滑稽行為，老師，他們的任務，他們的課程，士官學校突然發生的一連串怪異事件。他沒有談及帝彌托利，或邁克朗，或羅德利古，或者，假如悲傷仍然存在於這個不可思議的地方，他可以斷言，他們應該 _為此_ 感到悲傷，因為他們的父親失去了他的兩個兒子，在他們即將步入青春期的尾聲時。兩次，都是徒然。

菲力克斯沒有談論他們現在在哪裡，或者他們現在怎麼樣了，但是他確實想要——在他還有能力時去——詢問。

“那裡有什麼？”他需要竭盡全部氣力才能保持清醒。“在那之後？”

“在那之後？”古廉笑著說，“什麼也沒有。”

菲力克斯凝視著天空。不知怎麼地，他忽然注意到，那漂白的世界已經褪色了，不是黑色，而是半透明的。如果虛無是一種顏色，它會滲透到所有的地方。紫霧正一點一滴地滲入建築物，漆黑而濃重——出於他無法理解的原因，他很 ** _熟悉_** 。

他轉向古廉，“你不是真的吧？”

古廉搖搖頭。

菲力克斯把一隻手放在胸前。兩個手指用力按壓鎖骨下方的肌肉，骨頭斷了，他的心跳停止了。

一股力量猛烈地將他擊回他的身體。菲力克斯眨了眨眼。當他的視線逐漸清晰，一縷縷紫霧消散在他的眼角時，現實便筆直地撞上了他。然而，他仍然感到無法集中，頭昏目眩，好像在這一刻和前一刻之間有個缺口；前一刻他正在剷除盜賊，下一刻他站在一個空蕩蕩的街角，手鬆鬆地握著他的劍柄，感到與他的意志和身體格格不入。

他的胸口強烈地頓著。至少，他知道他必須緊緊抓住這個念頭——不管這模糊的奇想是個記憶還是一場夢，他無法斷定。他試圖伸手抓取，但這念頭只是從他的手指間溜了走。幾秒鐘之內，他就忘卻了還有什麼需要記住的。

菲力克斯摸了摸他的後腦勺，為什麼他突然感到這麼生氣？為什麼即使他沒受傷，也感到痛苦？重裝的軍靴從後面衝刺而來時，地面發出了鏗鏘聲響—— ** _我知道這個時刻嗎？我以前來過這裡嗎？_** ——菲力克斯有些恐慌地咕噥了一聲，迅速採取行動，旋身格擋下軍錘的重擊，以免攻擊他的人打到他的骨頭。

一名騎士向襲擊菲力克斯的人衝了過去，白色光芒如同布幔般在她身下點點形成，當白熾的光束隆隆升起時，身穿盔甲的女子發出苦痛的尖叫聲，菲力克斯趁勢揮舞著劍，徑直衝向前，把她虛弱的身體砍倒在地。

他的心卡在喉嚨裡，無情地跳動著。整個世界充滿了金屬、鮮血和爛泥的惡臭。當他的目光移向腳下的盜匪時，他的胃突然沉了下去，突然地，他感受到的一切變得更巨大，更加放大。恐懼成為他內心深處的一口深井，他費了很大力氣才沒跌進深淵。

救他的那個人站在他身邊，羅德利古喊道：“菲力克斯。”

“村民們，”菲力克斯回想起來。他們在伏拉魯達力烏斯的領地，他們需要拯救村民。殘留的腎上腺素使他幾乎結結巴巴。“他們安全嗎？”

“差不多了，”羅德利古回答。“你的老師和殿下正在處理最後一批暴徒。”

呼吸非常非常困難。

菲力克斯倒在一堵建築物的牆上，喘著粗氣。

他緊閉雙眼。這是種恥辱，他無法阻止自己在父親面前崩潰，但更糟的是，他無法將這種壓得透不過氣的焦慮歸咎於任何理性的事情，任何具體的事情。當他顫動地睜開雙眼時，對上了羅德利古關切的目光——他討厭這種眼神。討厭他父親的憐憫，更甚地，厭惡自己是多麼需要他付諸行動，需要羅德利古成為菲力克斯一直否認需要的父親，需要一隻手搭在他的肩膀上，或者，一兩句安慰的話—— ** _你還好嗎，我的兒子？_ _你會沒事的，孩子。我就在這兒，孩子。_**

菲力克斯張開了嘴，但任何他想說的話語都煙滅瓦解在肺部劇烈的震顫中。沒有言語，他赤裸裸地被剝光了一切。任何偽裝的冷漠都不能為他覆上鎧甲。他感到自己是多麼渺小，什麼也救不了他。

至少，羅德利古留了下來，直到菲力克斯的呼吸終於平順下來。他什麼也沒說，他看起來想試著說些什麼，他們從來都不擅於表達情感，不是嗎？似乎他父親所能做的就是瞪著他，眼睛睜得大大的，充滿了關切和恐懼。他的眼神裡有某種菲力克斯無法描述的東西，一種難以形容的神情，使得菲力克斯的心直往下沉。

菲力克斯本可以把一切都做對的。本可以正確阻止盜匪的，而不必製造這樣一種非理性的恐慌。他完成了上半局。羅德利古眼裡的神情不完全是失望，儘管它相當接近，它的含意無以名狀。所有這一切都是因為菲力克斯自己確信，無論他取得了什麼成就，或者成為了什麼樣的人，他所做的一切，都無法破除羅德利古探尋自己兒子的眼睛，以便瞥見別人的鬼魂的需要。

當他終於收拾好自己起身，羅德利古說道。“你做得很好，我的孩子，”他說。“你的兄長會為你感到驕傲的。”

五、

菲力克斯衝進來的時候差點把希爾凡的門撞壞。

當菲力克斯撞向他的時候，他的肺部發出一陣疼痛的聲響，驚奇地迫使希爾凡把自己正在看的書扔在地上。菲力克斯收起膝蓋，爬上床，一溜煙坐在希爾凡身旁。

菲力克斯把下巴放在膝蓋上，愁眉苦臉地說：“古廉是個婊子。”

“這次他又做了什麼？”希爾凡問道，伸出一隻手去取回他掉落的書。“等等，你多大了？”

“八歲？”

希爾凡搖了搖頭。“你不能用那個詞，再試一次。”

菲力克斯皺起了眉頭，“古廉是個混蛋。”

“好多了。”希爾凡說，他把一隻手搭在菲力克斯肩膀上。“這次他又做了什麼？”

菲力克斯突然怒氣沖沖地說起早上發生的事情，當菲力克斯要求向古廉借他的馬刺時，古廉拒絕了，因為“這大小無論如何都不合適”，然後菲力克斯生氣了，聲稱 ** _總有一天_** 他能穿得下這馬刺，古廉只是害怕菲力克斯會長得比他高，而古廉說’ ** _這是不可能的_** ’，因為菲力克斯實際上是從精靈人那裡收養來的，古廉從來沒有告訴過他，因為羅德利古讓伏拉魯達力烏斯的每個人都相信了他精心編造的謊言，說菲力克斯有一個紋章，這樣菲力克斯就不會發現自己是被收養的，也不會為從精靈人那裡被偷走而感到難過。然後菲力克斯咬了他，這讓古廉非常非常惱火，然後他們的父親變得更加惱火，說如果古廉和菲力克斯在他們到達戈迪耶的領地時還在吵架，希爾凡的父親就會用令人毛骨悚然的長槍殺死他們。

希爾凡嘆了口氣。

“不管怎樣，”菲力克斯生氣地說，“這就是為什麼你要去告訴你父親，我要永遠待在你家裡。”

“你說...... ”他睜大了眼睛，“我現在要去幹什麼？”

菲力克斯交叉雙臂。“你聽到我說的了。”他實事求是地說。“這對我們兩個都有好處。我不需要再見到古廉，然後我也可以保護你。”

一陣笑聲從希爾凡的喉嚨裡傳出來。“保護我？保護我什麼？”

突然，菲力克斯的臉變得嚴肅起來，他眯起眼睛盯著希爾凡。

“古廉說邁克朗把你推入了井裡。”

希爾凡眨眨眼，撓了撓自己的後腦勺，低下了頭。“那...... 那沒什麼大不了的。”

“這對我來說是件大事！ 你差點就要 ** _死了_** ！ ”

“但我沒有，不是嗎？”

放鬆的拳頭又握了起來，菲力克斯猛地厲聲說道。“可是你本來可能會的！ 他怎麼還在你附近溜搭？ 他就像古廉，但更糟。 他們兩個只會不斷地把我們無法控制的事情歸咎於我們！”

“等等，古廉說了什麼？”

菲力克斯沉默了。

希爾凡抓住他的肩膀，輕輕推了一下菲力克斯，讓他看著自己。他棕色的眼睛睜得大大的，充滿了關切。“古廉說了什麼？”

菲力克斯沒有意識到，他開始哭了起來。只是眨了眨眼，眼淚就流了出來。情緒如此輕易地吞噬了他，真令人沮喪。如果他連自己的情感都馴服不了，那他還算什麼騎士？ 他想要，不—— 需要變得更強大。

但這很難。他所感受到的一切總是比他自己巨大了數倍。沒有什麼是他能夠控制的，古廉的憤怒，邁克朗的殘忍，他從這兩者中感受到的痛苦，希爾凡令人不安的同情。

也許這是不可能的，但他會吃掉自己的心臟，如果這意味著再沒有任何人可以弄傷它。也許那時，沒有任何情感上的創傷可以阻止他重新站起來，不可動搖，堅定不移，就像每個人都需要他成為的騎士那樣。

“他說，”菲力克斯緊張起來。他呼吸急促，很難說出話來。“如果不是因為我，他還有媽媽。”

“他這麼說的？”

菲力克斯眨了眨眼睛，“有一點兒。”

“菲力克斯，那...... ”希爾凡發話，這種既驚訝又擔憂的情緒似乎讓他很難把自己想說的話組織起來。“那不是你的錯。”

“我知道。”菲力克斯肯定地回答，儘管他的呼吸在顫抖。

“什麼？”

“我知道這不是我的錯。”菲力克斯皺起眉頭，深深地吸了一口氣，用手掌心擦了擦臉頰。“我只是厭倦了人們希望別人而不是我活著。 那我該怎麼辦？ 我那時還是個小寶寶。”

讓菲力克斯吃驚的是，希爾凡的嘴角發出了一個小小的笑聲。

菲力克斯瞪了他一眼。“有什麼好笑的？”

希爾凡眨了眨眼，把嘴唇壓成一條線，好似要克制住這幾乎要蔓延到他臉上的小小笑容。“我不知道，我只是覺得你比我更勇敢，菲力克斯。如果那個人是我，而另一個人必須為我而死，我想——”他停了下來，表情流露出一種悲傷和渴望的神情。“我想我會恨我自己的。”

“為什麼？ 你那時還是個 ** _小寶寶_** 。”

他咧嘴一笑，儘管這一次，菲力克斯能看出這是強裝出來的。“嘿，”希爾凡平靜下來，接著說，“我想是的。”

菲力克斯眯起了眼睛，不過這並不是出於不屑，而是出於困惑。“你真 ** _古怪_** 。”

他是說真的，但不是以一種糟糕的方式。希爾凡很古怪，年紀越大，他們就越難看清他。菲力克斯認識他的時間足夠久，能夠分辨出他的笑容是真實的，還是勉強的，但是，近來希爾凡似乎佩戴了更多的後者，就像一個面具，裡面有他想要隱藏的東西，而菲力克斯不知道是什麼或 ** _為什麼_** 。

因為希爾凡是個 ** _很好的人_** 。他沒有理由隱藏自己。任何人都沒有理由不這麼想。菲力克斯的思緒飄到了他朋友在井底哭泣的想像畫面上，在不屬於他記憶的刺痛下退縮了。人們試圖剝奪好人的幸福，這令人痛心。菲力克斯不想失去 ** _他的_** 希爾凡，這個希爾凡的笑容是如此誠摯真實，可以融化掉所有的醜惡感覺。

“說出來有讓你感覺好些嗎？”希爾凡問道。

菲力克斯的目光掃了他一眼，他意識到自己的臉頰已經乾了。那些壞的感覺仍然很糟糕，但在希爾凡的存在周圍，它們變小了。

然而，一種固執阻止他承認事實。菲力克斯看著希爾凡的眼睛，皺起眉頭，把眉頭皺得更厲害了。

“哦，別這樣，”希爾凡自嘲道，“告訴我，我讓你感覺好多了！”

有些事實比其他事實更重要，這樣的事實讓人難以承認。它的巨大讓菲力克斯的耳朵紅了起來，迫使他低下頭，有些難為情。儘管如此，他還是拒絕讓步，特別是當這片紅色讓希爾凡的嘴角冒出一絲傻笑時。

“我敢打賭，”希爾凡發話，語氣明顯帶有逗弄他的意味，“ ** _五_** 秒鐘後，你又會開始笑了。”

菲力克斯惱怒地，雙臂抱住胸口，“我不會的。”

希爾凡的嘴角彎起，露出一絲得意的笑容。“讓我們看下去吧。”

 ** _五_** ，希爾凡說道，舉起他的手指。希爾凡的話沒有什麼特別有趣的地方，然而，當希爾凡眼裡閃著惡作劇的光芒，看到他臉上綻開一個歪斜的笑容時，菲力克斯的嘴角仍然無法控制地微微提起。他的拇指折疊在手掌上， ** _四_** 。

菲力克斯把目光移開，想皺起眉頭，咬著嘴唇，固執地拒絕讓希爾凡得到正確的滿足。不過這並不容易，尤其是當他瞥到對方咧嘴一笑而不抬起視線時，他甚至不用看也能察覺到希爾凡眼裡那厚臉皮的光芒。

 ** _三_ ， _二_ ， _一_** ——“嘿，噢！ 菲力克斯！ ”

菲力克斯抓住希爾凡的衣領，把臉埋進他的胸膛，力度剛好夠他痛苦地咕噥一聲。 菲力克斯忍不住笑了，最後他們倆都笑了，菲力克斯把笑容貼在希爾凡的襯衫上。

“我贏了。”希爾凡得意地說。

“你——”菲力克斯牢騷著，把聲音壓在希爾凡的襯衫和他自己壓抑的笑聲後面。“是——最——壞——的——。”

“是啊，但你愛我，對吧？”

菲力克斯抽身離開，交叉著雙臂，伸出舌頭，發出一種『ㄌㄩㄝ〜』的尖銳聲音。

房間安靜了下來。希爾凡微笑著撿起他的書，翻開書，伸出一隻手臂摟住菲力克斯的肩膀。他沒有問菲力克斯是否願意聽他念書，只是輕聲地從他最後停下來的地方開始，用食指沿著印刷的字句慢慢前進。菲力克斯把頭靠在希爾凡胸前，感受柔軟的棉襖抵住他的臉頰。他會說希爾凡是比古廉更好的哥哥，但古廉真的不是那麼壞的哥哥，而且希爾凡把菲力克斯看成是一個小弟弟，這讓菲力克斯有點難以理解。

“讓我待在這裡吧。”他說，打斷了希爾凡，他還沒來得及讀完這頁的最後一行。“下次邁克朗再傷害你的時候，我不想不在你身邊。如果你死了，我會很傷心的。”

希爾凡的聲音變得非常平靜，他給了菲力克斯一個溫暖的微笑。“那麼我就不會死了。”

“這太蠢了。”菲力克斯責備道，“每個人都會死。”

“那麼，我會儘量不要死，直到你死去。”

菲力克斯的心頓了一下，他不知道那是什麼意思。

他眨了眨眼說，“如果你活得更久，對我來說就不公平了。”

“但你說了，”希爾凡幾乎覺得好笑地反駁道，“如果 _你_ 活得更久，你會感到悲傷。”

“那麼，我們一起，”菲力克斯說，“我們一起死。”

希爾凡笑著說，“這怎麼可能呢？”

“我們會想出辦法的。”

“好吧。”希爾凡說，回到他的書中。

菲力克斯鑽到希爾凡面前，用手心把書壓住，迫使另一人看著他。眼睛幾乎是哀求，小指伸出。“你保證？”

希爾凡緊盯著他的目光。從眼神可以看出他有點驚訝，如果不是困惑的話，好像他還沒意識到菲力克斯對他的要求有多認真。菲力克斯的心向下一沉；有那麼一瞬間，他覺得希爾凡可能會再次嘲笑他，把他的情感當作幼稚、愚蠢或不值得認真對待的東西而不屑一顧。但是，希爾凡微笑了，小小的，溫和的，伸出他自己的小指，勾在菲力克斯的手指上。

“我們任何一人都不會先於對方離去。”他溫暖而誠摯地說，“這是一個承諾。”

菲力克斯滿意地笑了。幾分鐘之內，他揉了揉眼睛，由於他們的談話和一天的旅途，他已經筋疲力盡了。天越來越黑了，如果他不想讓父親責備他讓希爾凡睡不著，他可能應該回客房，他和古廉應該在那裡過夜。

相反地，他趴在希爾凡的胸前，意識慢慢游走著退去，腦海裡絮叨著那些親密的話語。 ** _是啊，但你愛我，對吧？_ **即使是在輕鬆的談話中，使用這些大詞也會讓人感到害怕。他所知道的就是他希望希爾凡遵守他的諾言。他想像著一種生活，在那裡他們活得很老很老，以至於當他不可避免地像他父親一樣掉光了頭髮時，菲力克斯可以取笑他光亮的額頭，而希爾凡可以假裝取笑菲力克斯像羅德利古一樣長著小小的鬍子。菲力克斯覺得這樣的生活還不算太壞。

希爾凡把手放在菲力克斯的脖子後面，伸展著手指，手掌摩娑著他的頭髮，拇指撫過他耳朵的曲線。“別讓古廉說的話影響到了你。”他說，眼睛沒離開他的書。“如果這有什麼意義的話， ** _我_** 喜歡你活著。”

六、

菲力克斯死了。他死於加爾古‧馬庫的戰場前線，當他穿過瞄準英谷莉特的狙擊手們的槍林彈雨時，箭矢射穿了他的肉體。在阿利爾，他在因憤怒而瘋狂的帝彌托利面前死去，當他試圖阻擋關達爾將軍對山豬王子的一擊時，他血淋淋的身軀被推到了滾燙的岩漿地面。他死於士兵之手，死於土匪之手，死於盜賊之手。他試圖在怪物的喉嚨向受傷的雅妮特呼出毒氣之前殺死牠，但當怪物的下顎猛咬住他時，鋒利的門牙深深刺入了菲力克斯的身體裡。

他死了，再也記不得了。每個殺戮場面在他能把記憶的線索永久地拴在腦海裡之前，都化為了熱蒸氣消散而去。相反地，他留下的只是微弱的殘響——當他的腦袋放空時，漂移在思想間的可怕幻覺，那些情景閃現而過，過於清晰而不像是想像出來的，但又過於怪誕而不像是真實的。

大多數情況下，人們總有一種想變得更好的衝動。更加努力地訓練，他努力超越自己的極限，攻擊訓練假人，盡可能地與老師比劃。當這麼多情境處於危急關頭時，失敗是不可容忍的。也許，假如他在這場戰爭中死去，世界會認可他的死亡，將他的隕落改寫為另一個騎士般忠誠的故事結局，確保每個聽到他故事的孩子都會夢想著將自己的生命獻上，然後他們奇異的熱誠會被讚頌為愛國主義。或者，也許，當他死後，世界將會遺忘他。

他告訴自己這些都不重要。 ** _當下_** 才是最重要的。他需要保護每一個人，必須有人這麼做。

這是個奇跡，他們都能活著看到每一場戰鬥的結束。在密爾丁，杜篤回到了他們身邊，乘著飛龍——在他們待學院的日子裡他奮力想馴服的空中霸主——從天空俯衝下來，儘管這人的黑皮膚上有太多的傷疤，但杜篤還活著的事實讓菲力克斯懷疑可能有比他們自己更巨大的事物在注視著他們，照看著他們。當菲力克斯決定他忠誠於力量時，信仰就退居次要地位，但有時候，當他的思想漂移到亮綠色的頭髮和一雙沒有情感的眼睛上時，他的頭腦賦予了神靈一張新的面孔。

儘管如此，他們還是得小心。戰爭就是戰爭。他們不能把自己的生命押在不可知的神靈身上。在密爾丁大橋上，杜篤和希爾凡帶領他們的士兵向帝國魔獸發起進攻，開闢出一條向北的道路，讓帝彌托利直接向軍隊指揮官衝鋒，雅妮特和梅爾賽德司守住了堡壘，兩人都在治癒傷口和擊退增援部隊之間交替使用他們剩餘的魔力。其餘的人帶領他們各自的部隊向雷斯塔同盟的增援部隊發動猛烈進攻，留下菲力克斯跟隨在帝彌托利的身側，一方面密切監視山豬王子反復無常的行動方式，另一方面，擊倒每一個攻擊他們而帝彌托利繞過不屑一顧的雜兵，當他一心一意只想著要討伐阿德拉斯提亞的將軍們。

他忙著確保帝彌托利不會送命，當一位將軍的馬以驚人的速度衝向他時，他反應慢了半拍。片刻之間他就意識到這位將軍看起來是多麼眼熟——飄逸的赤色頭髮襯托出一種強烈而堅定的神情——然後一支槍矛向他突擊而來。

不知從哪裡現身的，希爾凡從馬鞍上跳了下來，在跳躍的過程中拋出一團火焰——魔法沒有命中，但火焰讓將軍被煙霧嗆得喘不過氣來，他的馬在狂亂的恐慌中向後竄離而去。著地時，靴子在街道地面上頓了一下，希爾凡彎曲膝蓋，擺出防禦姿勢，擋開了將軍向菲力克斯方向投擲的短槍。

“我做你的後盾。”希爾凡說，一如既往地輕鬆自信。他仍然處於守勢，把目光集中在將軍身上，迅速揮動破裂之槍以封鎖對方的攻擊。有那麼一瞬間，菲力克斯居然大笑起來，對希爾凡盡職盡責的表現印象深刻，感到自豪——人們很容易忘記，大多數時候，他實際上是多麼可靠。

敵方注意力的分散給了菲力克斯有足夠時間來施放托隆咒語。他吸了一口氣，向天空舉起一隻手，手指張開，積聚了一股能量，握緊了拳頭，他感覺到脈搏隨著奔馳呼嘯的電流而跳動，手中沉穩地握著魔法，除了他還沒來得及射出電光。他犯了一個錯誤，朝希爾凡瞥了一眼，希爾凡抓住了他的目光——他總是這樣——然後張開嘴角，露出引以為豪的微笑。菲力克斯沒有時間告訴希爾凡他讓自己的防禦洞開了，因為在那一瞬間白痴般的粗心大意中，將軍用長槍刺穿了希爾凡的腹部。

菲力克斯驚恐地嘶叫著。

他的手落了下來，靜電的噴發使空氣噼啪噼啪地響，原始的災厄從天而降，一道毀滅性的閃電劃破了將軍的心臟，使他從馬鞍上翻落下來，毫無生氣地倒伏在地上。

菲力克斯不假思索地衝向希爾凡倒下的地方。他跪在血跡斑斑的水泥地上，小心翼翼地用手臂摟住希爾凡的肩膀，把他拉近，讓他的頭垂在他膝蓋上。菲力克斯的聲音顫抖著。“希爾凡？”

希爾凡眨了眨眼作為回應。他還活著，謝天謝地。他臉色十分慘白，呼吸微弱。一隻手放在裂開的新傷口上方，另一隻手用僅剩的一點氣力輕握著破裂之槍。即使幾乎要失去意識，希爾凡仍有勇氣微笑。 ** _我不害怕_** ，他說。他幾乎不能把聲音提高到耳語的音量。 ** _我預想過這樣的結局_ 。**

平靜的憤怒刺痛了他的胸膛。他不太確定是針對誰，真的——死去的軍隊指揮官，希爾凡的負傷退陣，還是他自己的無助。菲力克斯從來不知該如何乞求，他太固執，不承認他自己的需要，他的想望，除非他能自己滿足這些需要。他的喉嚨裡有一種揮之不去的呼喊聲，一股自尊自持的洪流阻止著脆弱的一面浮出水面，即使現在也是如此。 _ **求你了** 。_思考這個詞是他最多能做的。 _ **請不要離開我** 。_

一絲記憶劃破了恐慌思緒的霧靄。不知怎麼地，這個場景感覺很熟悉，就好像他們的角色曾經互換過一次似的。除了，如果是希爾凡把菲力克斯抱在懷裡跪在泥土上，希爾凡會知道該說些什麼。相反地，菲力克斯沉默，由於自恃或恐慌而變得不能言語，還有一雙棕色的眼睛（ ** _比第一次死亡時更柔和、更溫潤_ _——_ _我怎麼記得_ _？_** ）抬頭看著他，在菲力克斯無法言語時給他安慰。希爾凡把手從傷口上抬起，托住菲力克斯的臉頰。他們彼此糾纏在一起，彷彿經歷了漫長的永恆，直到菲力克斯臉上的那只手無生氣地垂下來，啪搭一聲落在地面上，而他的臉上沾滿了血污。

菲力克斯的呼吸卡在喉嚨裡，他沒有哭。

一個高高的陰影籠罩著他們的身體。菲力克斯抬起頭，對上一雙熟悉的超然眼神。話語，所有帶刺的悲傷和憤怒，來到了他的舌尖，但在任何話語可以脫口而出前，時間的織物再度鬆開，密爾丁的殘殺消溶在黑暗、濃重的紫霧中。

七、

他的父親過世了。

也許神靈辜負了他們，就這麼一次。又或者菲力克斯是個白痴，竟然相信神靈會保護他們。隨便了。不管怎麼說，這不正是老頭子想要的嗎？樓下，他的同學們正在慶祝，為王子的歸來鬆了一口氣。 山豬王子野獸般的面具掉了下來，帝彌托利又恢復成了自己的樣子，或者至少，是最接近他自己的樣子。他們要感謝羅德利古的愚蠢。

希爾凡從樓梯上現身，走了過來，填滿了菲力克斯身旁的空間。他袖子的織物輕擦過菲力克斯的肩膀，當他伸展雙臂，雙手合攏在陽臺邊時。他們不說話，也不看對方，靜靜地凝視著加爾古‧馬庫四周開闊的景緻。

天空被彩繪成凡俗的藍色天幕。大氣在他們頭頂上滾滾流動，晴空萬里，陽光明媚，這是北方法嘉斯只有在短暫的夏天才能見到的一種令人愉快的陽光。修道院的氣候與他們過去所習慣的完全不同——如果說伏拉魯達力烏斯陰冷，那麼戈迪耶則更加寒冷，在北方更遠的地方，更加嚴峻，被黑暗籠罩，被從邊境凍土吹來的無情寒風所包圍。在這樣一個地方成長的人，似乎不可能有任何的溫暖。

然而，他身邊的聲音卻很謹慎，很溫和，充滿了真誠。希爾凡拒絕了他遇到的每一個人——除了菲力克斯。“你沒事吧？”

“不能再好了。”菲力克斯面無表情地說。

“如果你需要什麼...... ”

“你就在這兒，”菲力克斯說，“我知道。”

希爾凡似笑非笑地說。“你知道，你不必總是這麼強硬。傷心是正常的。”

希爾凡的話讓菲力克斯心中的牆築得更高了。即便，菲力克斯至少說了一半的真話。“我想，與其說是悲傷，不如說是震驚。”

他的意思是，很難感受到不是憤怒的情緒。也許這裡面有一點悲傷，但這是他內心深處的一個深坑，他拒絕掉進去。他寧願生氣。憤怒是熟悉的，熟悉的事物總是遠沒有那麼可怕。

希爾凡把他的手腕支在陽臺上。“有時候，我覺得這種事以前也發生過。”

“有什麼？”菲力克斯問道。

菲力克斯記得希爾凡這樣的表情：希爾凡咬嘴唇的方式，在他的舌尖上有一個真理，而他太害怕說出口。希爾凡試圖再次假裝露齒而笑，儘管他似乎只能勉強擠出一個微笑。它消失得太快了。

“有時候，我覺得自己好像死過一樣。”希爾凡低頭注視著他。

菲力克斯挑了挑眉。他盯著希爾凡看了一會兒，然後瞥了一眼那只抓住陽臺的手。有種強烈的衝動想用手指去纏繞住他的手腕，但他決定忽視它。

“有時候，是為了你。”希爾凡補充道。“就像故事書裡的騎士。你被逼入絕境，無路可逃，然後——砰！ 就在這個關鍵時刻，我突然出現來救你。但是——”

思緒間閃爍著某種事物，如同記憶的殘響，而菲力克斯僵住了。希爾凡的長槍，從他的肉體抽了出來，一條血河自他的身軀湧出，而希爾凡，呼喚著他的名字。

菲力克斯皺著眉頭。“當這場戰爭結束後，我希望這個國家學會停止寫這種垃圾故事書。”

“我們還是那麼憤世嫉俗嗎？”希爾凡笑了，但這幾乎是悶悶不樂的。從他的眼角，菲力克斯看著希爾凡轉移他的目光到下方的懸崖。他的目光停留在那裡，也許，這就是為什麼他的聲音變得如此安靜。“像這樣的噩夢，它們只是——它們讓我們意識到，過去六年我們是多麼 ** _幸運_** 。”

“我們很努力。”菲力克斯簡單地說。

“ ** _你_** 很努力。”希爾凡反駁道，“我一直隨波逐流，我還能活著真是個奇跡。”

另一個不存在的記憶。血色的墓石。希爾凡，毫無生氣地躺在水泥地上。菲力克斯，喚著他的名字，雙臂環抱著他殘破的身軀。菲力克斯的心跳，頓得厲害，而希爾凡的心搏，悄無聲息。

**_你回來了。_ **

憤怒一般的事物刺穿了他的胸膛。“如果你不想把自己的生命押在奇跡上，”菲力克斯說，“也許你該更認真地對待訓練。”

希爾凡呼氣。“也許吧，但還有太多我們無法掌控的事情。”他停頓了一下，好像在斟酌他的話語。菲力克斯聽到他深吸了一口氣。“你還記得我說過我不會比你先死嗎？”

**_你回來了，他為什麼沒回來？_ **

“我記得。”

“有時候，”希爾凡說，“我不確定自己是否強大得能夠信守承諾。”

菲力克斯挪開身子，把一隻手放在陽臺上，下巴支在手掌心上。他感到異常的冷靜，儘管希爾凡說了這番話。也許是一次又一次的震驚讓他對意外麻木了。“你知道嗎，當你死去的時候——”他的聲音很平板，但每個字都帶著輕蔑的口吻。“——你拉在了自己身上？ 身體的每一塊肌肉都會鬆弛下來，所以不管你撙著什麼在身體裡，它們都會排泄出來。 每個人的英雄都死得臭氣熏天。”

他幾乎聽到了古廉的聲音。他是怎麼用不打破空洞平板語調的方式，來吐出那全然不顧他人的刺耳之言呢？如果是年輕點的菲力克斯，他可能會為自己能夠掌握這種鎮靜而自豪，但是現在，這比任何事情都更讓人不安。

“好吧，那真噁心。”希爾凡緊張地笑著。“這就是你給英谷莉特說的話嗎？得了吧，菲力克斯。不是我想死，我不在乎成為英雄或烈士。只是——”他屏住呼吸。“外面有比我們更巨大的事物，比我還大。”

現在，輪到菲力克斯笑了，他該預見到這一切。這就像希爾凡打算背棄自己的承諾一樣。最糟的是：這是一種自私自利的習性。希爾凡從來不關心那些他用空洞的誓言傾注洗禮過的男男女女，他把他的殘忍留給了他們。然而，當有一次，希爾凡打算出於憐憫而不是輕浮來打破一個承諾，他必須拋棄的那個人就是 ** _菲力克斯_** 。沒什麼新鮮的，是吧？

“我想活著見到殿下奪回我們的國家，”希爾凡繼續說。“真的。但我們無法永遠掌控戰爭中發生的事情，如果死亡是創造最美好未來的必要條件——”

菲力克斯撇了撇嘴，露出一抹諷刺苦笑。“這就是你退出訓練的方式嗎？”他的音量提高了，這不是他的本意。“因為聽起來你好像真的要放棄了。”

希爾凡嘆了口氣。

菲力克斯皺起眉頭，斜眼望著他的方向——希爾凡把他的上半身懸在欄杆上，臉朝下垂著，那麼嚴肅，那麼憂鬱，那麼不像希爾凡。他仍然需要吐出冷酷的侮言，但這種衝動很快就消失了，當他的目光危險地順著希爾凡嘴唇的弧線落下時，所有憤怒都沉默了下來。菲力克斯畏縮了。這是深藏他內心中的一種病態迷戀。它如巨災般襲捲胸口，心跳劇烈地跳動著。

他們的目光相遇。菲力克斯突然把視線移開，皺起眉頭。儘管如此，他還是感覺到希爾凡在看著他，研究著他，如果還有別的什麼的話——好奇而且沒有評判。一隻戴著手套的手搭上他的脖子。菲力克斯退縮著，強迫自己閉上雙眼，低下頭，臉頰漲得通紅，拼命想躲開他的撫觸，同時又想要更多的觸摸，心慌意亂，生氣，對自己不規律的脈搏感到羞愧，對自己渴望的巨大程度感到羞愧。

這不公平，希爾凡得以這麼做，而保持著泰然自若。僅僅是如此貼近的距離就能摧毀帶刺的牆壁，使菲力克斯再也無法阻擋任何不應該的想法，這些思緒未經允許地在潛意識裡氾濫成災。他感到脆弱而赤裸，害怕任何人看著他的眼睛，都會發現他目光中流露出的他們所不待見的渴望——小小的願望，對溫柔的渴望：他脖子上的手會向下游走至他的腰部，或者更低的地方。它會困住他，將抵抗的身軀牢牢押在起伏的胸膛前。另一個人的嘴會危險地靠近他的耳朵——灼熱的呼吸貼著他的皮膚——並沿著他的臉龐線條向下移動，直到柔軟的嘴唇貼上一個半開的唇瓣，使它們間的距離縮短。

什麼都沒有發生。希爾凡從菲力克斯的脖子上抬起他的手，垂在他的身邊。他的眼裡閃爍著一絲悲傷，還有——也許這只是一廂情願的想法——一絲渴望。菲力克斯用冷淡的眼神回應了他的目光，因為這是唯一能讓他不感到暴露的方式。 ** _你知道你對我做了什麼_ ，**菲力克斯指控著， ** _你一直知道。_**

希爾凡想伸手觸碰他的肩膀，但他的手只伸出了四分之一的距離，然後把手抽回，交叉著雙臂。“我不想比你先死，我已經盡力了。但如果發生這種情況——菲力克斯，求你了，”他的聲音顫抖著，“請不要恨我。”

菲力克斯把目光移開，“我不能恨一個死人。”

**八、**

帝彌托利嚇得不敢告訴他們古廉是怎麼死的。沒有屍體需要掩埋，因此沒有傷口需要檢查，沒有破壞的證據，除了送到城堡門口來的板條箱裡的東西：一堆堆金屬碎片，凹痕、燒痕、劃痕。他的盔甲僅剩下的遺骸。

生活，仍然，感覺完全正常。菲力克斯在等人告訴他，這一切都是個精心設計的玩笑。明天，當他醒來時，古廉會撞開他們房間的門，宣佈他回來了，並嚷著讓附近的一個侍從給他準備一些茶——要加蜂蜜，因為菲力克斯不喜歡甜食，而古廉也不喜歡與人分享——然後把疲憊的身軀扔到沙發上，而當菲力克斯把他推醒，問任務進行得怎麼樣時，他會猛地大叫一聲，不屑地揮揮手，趕走他的弟弟。

今天，沒有一個人回來。菲力克斯放低身子，更仔細地檢視著盔甲。他伸手去撈板條箱的底部，從一隻看起來像被泥土弄髒了的馬靴上解下一根黑色馬刺。當這東西從他手中滑落下來時，菲力克斯重新抓起它，手指牢握著凹陷的弓形處，絲毫不在意黑灰和鐵銹弄髒了他的皮膚。

一隻沉重的手放在他的肩上。菲力克斯抬頭迎著他父親的臉，對他看到的表情感到驚訝。他眼中的慈愛並沒有消失，而他的嘴角勾起，形成一個莊嚴的微笑。他的聲音很平靜。“你還好嗎，孩子？”

“沒事。”菲力克斯說。

羅德利古點點頭。“很好，”他說。“這是你兄長所希望的。在他為我們的王子所做的一切之後，我們應該為他感到驕傲。他死得像個真正的騎士。”

菲力克斯眨了眨眼。一種抗議在他的喉嚨裡形成，但這些都是感覺，沒有思想，沒有任何他能正確描述的東西。他張開嘴想說點什麼，但沒有一句話說得出來。

羅德利古搖了搖頭。“除了繼續向前走，我們別無選擇。”

他在等著有人來告訴他這是一場噩夢。 第二天，菲力克斯從床上爬起來，只愣愣地用他那半睜的眼睛久久注視著房間另一邊的空床。吃早飯時，沒有人會把盤裡的食物偷走。當他在澡堂洗得太久時，沒有人會用憤怒的拳頭用力拍門，叫他快點。當他從兵器庫的牆上拔下父親昂貴的劍時，沒有人會責駡他，而當菲力克斯拿著劍到訓練場，雙手緊握劍柄，拼命揮舞時，沒有對手會站在他的對面。

沒有人打擾他的日常生活，令人有點不安，但也許這並不奇怪。畢竟，他的兄長已經當了將近一年的騎士了。古廉過去常常一次出去幾個星期去執行任務，留下他的弟弟去享受作為獨生子的暫時寧靜。現在，只需要等待古廉回到城堡，讓他傲慢的存在充滿大廳，讓菲力克斯生命中短暫的平靜消失。

但幾天後，羅德利古帶著菲力克斯來到了菲爾迪亞，在那裡，新任命的攝政王為逝去的國王和他殉難的士兵們舉行了國葬。參加的人很多，超過一半的王國貴族從他們的領地奔赴而來，表達他們的敬意。在人群的另一端，菲力克斯見到了賈拉提雅伯爵，他的手緊緊搭在女兒肩膀上。當菲力克斯靠得足夠近時，英谷莉特捕捉到了他的目光，給了他一個微笑，儘管菲力克斯沒有回應她。對於像她這樣處境的人來說，她是異乎尋常地冷靜，儘管，菲力克斯似乎也能這麼說自己。

相反地，流淚的是賈拉提雅伯爵。古廉是他們家庭的安全網，是他們擺脫貧困的救命稻草。他不在了，意味著再沒有什麼能阻止他們的土地更深地墜入荒蕪。

菲力克斯看了一眼他最好朋友坐著的地方。帝彌托利沉入了一個對一位十三歲男孩來說有點太大的寶座中。儘管任何熟悉他的人都能從裂縫中見到閃爍的悲傷，但他永遠忠於他的王室職責，一直盡最大努力使自己的臉部表情平靜下來。菲力克斯的雙腿顫抖著，想要擠過人群去到他的身旁，但是，一隻鎮定的手抓住了他的肩膀。 現在不是時候，羅德利古告訴他。

父親把他帶到講臺上，菲力克斯站在他身邊，與此同時，羅德利古為法嘉斯人民發表演講。某種程度上，這是悼詞，但同時也是希望的資訊。 ** _我們來到這裡，_** 羅德利古開始說， ** _是為了紀念那些為了王子而獻出生命的騎士們。_**

菲力克斯的聲音漸漸消失。他覺得自己的意識被抽離，仿佛有一把刀切斷了他與現實的聯繫。隨著每一個令人不適的想法滲入眼前，羅德利古的其餘話語模糊消散而去，形成了所有達斯卡可能會見到的扭曲畫面：倒下的馬車，士兵們在這場大屠殺中的踉踉蹌蹌掙扎，路邊成堆的血肉模糊屍體，金屬敲擊金屬發出的鏗鏘聲，而金屬沉入了肉驅。

羅德利古繼續說道， ** _希望這不是件悲傷的事。這些人描繪了真正的騎士精神。我們必須讓他們的奉獻成為我們所有人的榜樣。面對危險，我們的騎士沒有逃跑。他們光榮而無畏地死去。_**

人群中的一個女人發出了刺耳的哭號聲。僅僅看著她，很難說她失去了誰；她看起來年紀已夠大，可能是任何人：父母、兄弟姐妹、情人、朋友。只有在她的哭嚎聲變成低低的嗚咽之後，羅德利古才繼續他的高談闊論。

**_別讓他們的犧牲白費了。為了他們的榮譽，我們的國家必須繼續前進。_ **

羅德利古把手握成拳頭，在人群面前高高舉起。“為了法嘉斯，”他說，“我們要 ** _戰鬥_ 。**”

人群跟著他喊道，“為了法嘉斯，我們要戰鬥！”

“為了法嘉斯，”他繼續說道，“我們 ** _獻出生命_ ！**”

“為了法嘉斯，我們獻出生命！”

菲力克斯十三歲，他認為自己愛法嘉斯的人民。除了現在，這種感覺更像是仇恨。當人群齊聲高呼，他的胃扭曲成一個憤怒的結，他們可怕的齊聲唱誦淹沒了他的思想——他們輕易地談論死亡，好像死亡是好事，好像它總該意味著什麼，就像有一個十六歲的哥哥一周沒有回家，是件值得驕傲的事。

儘管如此，菲力克斯還是和其他人一起舉起了拳頭。他的嘴巴仍在喊著，但是他的話語卻在顫抖，聲音越來越沉重、越來越沉重，直到葬禮結束。

典禮結束後，人群靜靜地散去。大多數王國貴族啟程返回他們的領地。羅德利古、戈迪耶邊境伯爵、洛貝伯爵和他們的騎士留了下來，也許是為了商討這個國家的未來。羅德利古邀請他參加會議，但菲力克斯拒絕了；有太多政治因素他不明白——這是古廉的工作，不是他的。

重要的是，他會在菲爾迪亞待一晚，這給了他一個機會和帝彌托利談談，也許可以給他一個肩膀依靠，安慰安慰他。但是，他越是在腦子裡想這個主意，它就越沒有意義——他能說什麼？他怎麼會明白這種痛苦？他應該問問古廉，雖然古廉看起來冷酷無情，但他更擅長這種事。

相反地，他尋找著其他人。菲力克斯看到希爾凡在下面的客房裡和一個貴族的女兒搭訕，一點也不感到驚訝。他的雙手高舉在頭後，姿勢開放而迷人。從他們還是孩子時起，希爾凡就一直擁有這種天生的魅力，但直到過去幾年，他才學會把這種吸引力磨練成自己的優勢，用精心打造的從容外表吸引人們。女孩上當了，用好奇而渴望的眼神靠近他。

菲力克斯知道，這不過是他滿足人類需求的一個低劣新愛好，同時，縱容自己可惡的一面，與殘酷成性的欲望一起醞釀著，以撕裂人們的心。再過一兩個星期，希爾凡就會拋棄這個女孩，任由她流淚，並默默地慶祝他自己殘忍的行為所帶來的果實。

菲力克斯並不在乎，不真的在乎，至少他看到希爾凡對她微笑時是這樣告訴自己的——菲力克斯知道這個動作：懶洋洋地歪著頭，眼裡閃著厚顏無恥的光芒，唇瓣微微的嘻笑變成了大大的彎起，極具感染力。這個笑容就像是把對準別人心臟的刀，然而，一陣刺痛讓菲力克斯畏縮不前——也許是來自一個他後來否認存在的傷口。

“希爾凡。”他命令道。他聲音中的權威性似乎讓希爾凡措手不及，因為片刻之間，所有慵懶迷人的表象都從他的面上滑落，睜大的雙眼飛快地移開，以迎上菲力克斯專注的目光。

希爾凡的眼睛睜得大大的，充滿了關切。“菲力克斯。”

“跟我練練。”他命令道。在希爾凡還沒來得及回答之前，菲力克斯就轉身走開了。

菲力克斯確實非常厭倦人們最近總是可憐巴巴地看著他，但他可以承認，多虧了他們令人不安的同情，他才能不費吹灰之力地按照自己的意願行事。他不用回頭看，就知道希爾凡會跟著他。從走廊的盡頭，他聽到了 _我必須離開_ 的低沉聲音，一個女孩的抗議，快速的腳步聲跑了過來，拉近了他們之間的距離。

他們沿著小徑來到帝彌托利的私人訓練場，沒有說話。守衛們允許他們進去，因為他們早就知道他們各自的繼承身分：未來的戈迪耶邊境伯爵，還有，第二個兒子—— ** _不，唯一的兒子_** ——未來的 ** _公爵_** ，因為，這是古廉原本應該成為的，而古廉已經——

菲力克斯從兵器架上拿取他們的武器，他朝希爾凡的方向扔出一支訓練用長槍，審視著他的朋友笨手笨腳地去接住它。通常，他們會先有一段談話，友好的寒暄打趣後，互祝對方好運。今天，這些都沒有了。菲力克斯只是輕蔑地注視著他的對手，不耐煩地怒目而視，他握住劍柄，等待對方就位。

菲力克斯先發動攻勢，他總是如此。希爾凡不如古廉敏捷，且只有帝彌托利一半強壯，但平時他知道該如何承受攻擊，當他無法輕易閃避時，他會格擋。然而，今天，希爾凡的防禦漏洞百出，他看起來似乎不能集中注意力，當菲力克斯衝向他、給予猛烈的一擊時，他的反應慢了好幾拍。他痛苦地哀叫了一聲。 ** _真可悲。_**

希爾凡皺起眉頭，一滴汗珠從他的額頭流下來。 _這麼快？_ 他把全部精力投入另一次突擊，而菲力克斯輕而易舉地閃了開——他飛快地一躍，撲向希爾凡身上的空隙，鈍鈍的武器凶狠地擊在肉身上。

撞擊使希爾凡痛得畏縮。他們像這樣打了一會兒——希爾凡，每挨一下，他就越發呼吸急促，而菲力克斯則更加用力地攻擊，因為失望和沮喪已經壓倒了他。這麼多潛力被浪費了，為了什麼？殺戮是這個流血國家的母語。法嘉斯的所有男孩都知道他們將會成為什麼：一個從未知曉、也永不會知曉和平的王國——其劍刃與護盾。如果希爾凡現在跟不上，那麼在戰場上還能有什麼在等著他呢？

最後，希爾凡停頓下來，放下他的長槍，彎曲膝蓋，大口喘氣。他看起來就要垮下來了。菲力克斯不情願地讓希爾凡鎮靜下來。眯起眼睛審視著他的對手，然而，在對上眼前的景象時，它不自覺地睜大了：希爾凡，氣喘吁吁，但仍然看著菲力克斯，表情流露出深深的憂慮。

菲力克斯知道這種表情。當與帝彌托利的爭吵演變得特別不愉快時，或者，當古廉出言不遜，刺傷了他所有的神經時，希爾凡給菲力克斯的眼神就是這樣。這是僅有的幾次，希爾凡的眼神是真摯的。意識到這一點，菲力克斯的血液裡湧起了一股憤怒。他不知道哪個更糟糕：希爾凡似乎聽天由命地接受了他的失敗，還是，即使菲力克斯擊敗了他，希爾凡仍然有勇氣為他感到 ** _難過_** 。

一股憤怒的洪流席捲了他的全身。他用力一揮，鈍鈍的劍刃就擊向希爾凡的胸膛。一聲痛苦的喘息從希爾凡的肺裡溢出，他失去了平衡，蹣跚向後，跌跌撞撞地倒在地板上。

菲力克斯惱怒地咕噥著，“你可以做得更好。”

“我——”希爾凡試著說。他舉起雙手，喘著氣。“我投降。”

“什麼？”菲力克斯無情地眯起眼睛，“起來。”

“我說了我投降。”希爾凡強迫自己閉上眼睛，沮喪地緊緊抓住鼻樑。“菲力克斯，我不能再繼續下去了。”

“你可以的。”他內心的怒火靜靜燒著。“起來。”

“嘿，不要逼我超過我的極限——”

“去他的，說得好像你 ** _想_** 死一樣！”

菲力克斯發泄著怒氣，把劍扔到地上，劍的鈍口在水泥地上滾動。

所有的憤怒最終從他身邊溜走，把他從舒適的憤怒王國中拖出來，直到他在某種令人不安的慌亂中窒息。他的腿自下方屈服投降了。

菲力克斯的嘴顫抖著，閉上了眼睛。細小的、不想要的淚珠在角落裡形成。當他低下頭時，更多的淚水湧了出來，順著他的臉頰流下，小而清晰的雨點弄濕了混凝土。他的拳頭緊緊地抓著他的褲子，而他帶著困惑與不屑地意識到，自從得知古廉的命運後，他從未哭過一次。

一個溫柔的聲音喚著他的名字，“菲力克斯。”

菲力克斯用膝蓋頂著他的胸口，解開了扣在他靴子上的短馬刺。雙手緊握著弓弧的兩邊，感覺著手指下面破損的鍍金和凹痕。這不是他的。這是古廉掙得的，在他的授封儀式上，當他立下誓言為他們的國家服務時。對菲力克斯來說，把如此神聖的東西放在自己身上是不對的。但也許他的罪行毫無意義。這個馬刺現在不屬於任何人了。再也不屬於任何人了。

“我的兄長，”菲力克斯說，彷彿第一次意識到他話語的嚴肅性，“已經不在了。”

看著希爾凡是痛苦的，他的表情扭曲著，融合了理解和擔憂。菲力克斯從來不擅於尋求幫助，而希爾凡一直很擅長提供這樣的機會。無用的罪惡感又一次湧上了菲力克斯的心頭，懲罰他尋求安慰。但希爾凡用他受傷的手臂抱住了菲力克斯，把他緊緊地摟在胸前。菲力克斯不由自主地把臉埋在他脖子下面。

法嘉斯的人們聲稱，為另一個人而死，是一個人所能做的最偉大的愛的行為。乞求活著的人永遠不要離開你——這既是自私又是種冒瀆。這也很愚蠢。一個孩子已經長大了，可以通過背棄諾言來表示自己的不滿——這個孩子掌握了建立希望的藝術，卻只是為了殘酷地摧毀它——聽信這孩子的話是多麼大的風險啊。然而，菲力克斯不顧他的自我審視，發現自己的手指緊緊抓著希爾凡的襯衫衣料，低頭抵著希爾凡淺淺起伏的胸膛。一個說不出口的乞求在他的喉嚨裡打了結，威脅著要從他的肺裡挖出一些窒息的哭嚎聲，菲力克斯只是呼出一口斷斷續續的氣，壓制住所有的恐懼。

希爾凡把一縷落下的頭髮塞在菲力克斯的耳後。只是這樣簡單的碰觸，就摧毀了他所有的防禦。

“我不會在你面前死去，”希爾凡說。他的聲音帶著不同尋常的真誠。“我答應過你的。”

菲力克斯對著希爾凡的胸口抽泣起來。

他是個多麼帶著諷刺意味的人，多麼混亂的否認和自相矛盾啊。生命的不幸令他在周圍築起了一堵新的對抗高牆——菲力克斯不確定自己能否學會如何拆除它。儘管如此，一隻手安撫般地輕拍著他的後腦勺，當最後一滴眼淚落進另一個人的襯衫下擺時，一種全新的認識席捲了他：他的生命中有一個完全理解他的人，這既令人恐懼，又令人寬慰。

九、

有人拍了拍他的肩膀。“菲力克斯，”他說，“這是你的，對嗎？”

菲力克斯不喜歡別人碰他，但看到老師手中熟悉的東西，帶刺的話語在形成前就消失在喉嚨裡了，他的不滿也煙消雲散。

“那是我的，”他迅速地奪過那隻手上拿著的馬刺，“謝謝你找到它。”

老師微微露出一絲微笑，“我的榮幸。”

菲力克斯用手指撫摸著缺口和鐵銹。他的目光停留在馬刺上，直到他察覺到另一人無表情地盯著 _他_ 時才停下來。

老師以一種非常令人不安的方式讓他想起了古廉。他們說話的時候，他總帶著一種超然神情。但是，只要古廉願意，他可以表示關心。也許，老師也可以表示關心。但是，當老師這麼做的時候，有些不對勁——他提供的幫助，感覺更像是一種關心的演示，而不是真正的關心。這太刻意了、太精打細算了。

老師說：“你看起來好像有話要對我說。”。

菲力克斯撓了撓自己的後腦勺，“也許吧。”

“要邊喝茶邊聊聊嗎？”

“我——”他說，腦子裡反覆考慮著這個主意。“好吧。”

菲力克斯的宿舍裡幾乎空無一物。戰爭開始時，他就沒帶來多少東西，現在戰爭結束了，他身上的東西也更少了。有那麼一會兒，他考慮把馬刺放在背包裡，背包裡裝著他僅有的幾件物品，但他很快就想，如果這東西真的不屬於任何人，那把它帶回家就沒什麼意義了。這讓他想起回家也沒什麼意義，因為，那裡究竟還有些什麼呢？有任何人在等待著他嗎？

這茶有助於使他不去想它，他們的對話也是。儘管老師看起來不多話，但當他們找到合適的話題時，他實際上是個很好的談話者。他們說話時，菲力克斯基本上保持安靜，讓老師平板的聲音淹沒了他腦海裏拋出的一連串問題。

老師提到了歌劇，菲力克斯忍不住笑了。他沒有告訴他們，是雅妮特的歌聲，幫助了他在晚上入睡。他沒有告訴他們，他只有在確定多洛緹雅會參加唱詩班練習時，才去大教堂。有一首民謠希爾凡知道但是不再唱了，因為它從來沒在女人身上奏效過，但如果菲力克斯有更多的勇氣和少一點點的自持，他會要求再聽一次那柔和的男中音，然後找出一種方法假裝他不愛這個旋律。

菲力克斯沒有告訴老師他希望自己會唱歌。或者，他希望自己能用歌喉控制住每一種不好的情緒，而不是用拳頭。暴力是他身體的第一語言。他還沒有學會如何去除內心的醜陋，而不把它們尖利的邊緣向外擴展，讓任何人只要伸手去觸碰他，就會被利刺刺傷。人們是怎麼做到的？如何抒發他們的感受而不傷害任何人？

菲力克斯撥弄著古廉的馬刺，他不知道該拿這種無以名狀的感受怎麼辦才好？

他皺起眉頭，很難直視老師的眼睛。“我想問問在封印之森裡發生了什麼，”他說。“當你回來的時候，你的髮色變了，但我知道不只是這樣。”

老師把一縷亮綠色的頭髮塞在耳後，無表情地盯著菲力克斯的眼睛。“你想知道多少？”

菲力克斯低下頭，“我想是全部吧。”

老師的嘴角露出一絲淡淡的微笑。“我想，我再也沒有理由瞞著你了。”

於是，老師解釋了一些菲力克斯覺得自己已經知道的事情。他是如何能抹去掉一個現實的時刻，而用一個新的現實修補回原處。錯誤消失了，死亡消失了，因著神靈的一時興致。菲力克斯的思緒飄到了達斯卡的原野上，如果這種力量存在，那麼，他也許不需要失去一個兄弟，或者，一個最好的朋友。於是，他想起他們在古隆達茲失去的事物。

感覺有點不對勁。

他的腸子扭成了一個結。菲力克斯把手指放在他的腹部上，這裡曾經有一個傷口，不是嗎？

“多少次了——”這個沒有說出口的話哽在他的喉嚨裡。“你為了我改變了多少次時間？”

老師停頓了一下。在說話之前，他先啜了一口茶，悠悠地、機械地把茶杯遞到嘴邊。“有時候你殺了人，而我認為他們應該得到寬赦。”茶杯被優雅的手指輕放回木桌上，發出陶瓷清脆的聲響。“你還記得古隆達茲吧？”

他當然記得古隆達茲。他以前的同學沒有一個死於他的劍下，但老師的話語讓他想像著那些被盜去的現實。那麼，他有可能殺了莉絲緹亞嗎？貝爾娜提塔？當菲爾迪南特在密爾丁被老師擊敗後，他加入了他們的行列，但不知何故，馮‧艾吉爾的兒子死於菲力克斯之手的畫面更像是真實的記憶，而不是什麼幻象。

儘管如此，那些現實造成的損失還是無法與 ** _這個現實_** 帶給他的損失相提並論。菲力克斯的思緒回到了過去，突然想到一個可怕的念頭，挪動著他的手到胸骨下面柔軟的肉，想像劍刃劈開那裡的皮肉，和他父親一樣的傷口。

菲力克斯畏縮了，揮開這個想法，“那不是——”他皺起眉頭，眯眼盯著茶杯底部，“我不是這個 _意思_ 。”

他該告訴老師關於幻覺般的傷口，或者，他可以談談噩夢。張開手掌摸著他的喉嚨，按著脖子上柔軟的皮膚，也許他該承認，他知道被人從肩膀上砍下腦袋是什麼感覺。這個想法激起了一陣不適，迫使他閉上了雙眼，一層白色的面紗靜靜地籠罩住了他不確定是否真實的記憶。

“我死過很多次了，不是嗎？”

“菲力克斯，”老師說，“你不是軟弱而需要被拯救的人。”

這不是重點，但它實際上是。

那現在怎麼辦？菲力克斯回想起那些他毫不間斷地砍倒訓練場假人的經歷，拼命想把自己磨練得比過去更好。 _我渴望什麼？_ 記得他問過自己。瞧，他們以前已經解決了這個謎題：即使是現在，他仍然需要證明自己比一個永遠不會回來的兄弟更強大。

也許還有別的原因。在激烈的戰爭中，比起自身的追求，他更多的是扮演著自己宣稱要背棄的角色；他將自己置身於戰友和死亡之間，也許是因為，他迫切地需要向一個男人證明他自己，那個人已經永遠不會——

“關於這一切，有一件事我不明白。”菲力克斯說。

“而它是什麼？”

“你為什麼不能救他們？”

老師揚起了眉毛。“誰？”

“你的父親。”菲力克斯喘了口粗氣。“還有 ** _我的_** 。”

老師握住茶杯的把手，動作停頓了下來。這一次，他們的角色互換了。菲利克斯專注地凝視著，等待著答案，而老師避開了他的目光。

“你知道我不喜歡犧牲，”老師最後說。“你們國家的未來取決於一個被自己的憤怒蒙蔽了雙眼的王子。如果犧牲一條性命就能迫使陛下再次清醒過來，那麼我會選擇你們國家的未來，而不是那一條性命。”他咬著下唇，似乎在表示著他的愧疚。“我願意相信，羅德利古會為此感到自豪。”

在接下來的幾秒鐘裡，他的思想似乎被抽離了他的身體很遠很遠。

一個茶杯從他手中落了下來，因撞擊而碎裂，陶瓷碎片四落一地。是不是故意把杯子摔碎的，連菲力克斯自己都無法言說。他從座位上倏地起身，老師伸手去抓他——菲力克斯用力扯開了它。他的胸口繃得緊緊的，身體充斥著憤怒，沒有別的。

攥緊拳頭，用力痛擊著牆壁，幾乎足以使他受傷，但菲力克斯控制住了自己的力道。這只足夠讓他自己的意識回到現實。他的前額抵在蜷曲的手指上，像是想把散亂的思緒收聚在緊握的拳頭裡。這種方法只起到一半作用——他努力地使自己能夠產生出一個足夠連貫的思想來構成一個句子——然而，這些詞在他能說出口前便消散瓦解了。他呼吸困難，喘著粗氣。

“菲力克斯，”老師的聲音喚道。

“在他指揮下的士兵們，”這是他唯一能說出符合邏輯的話。菲力克斯抬起頭，將拳頭鬆開，手指在牆上張開，把自己推起身。“他們尊敬他，他們也依靠他。他不是——” ** _可以犧牲的_** 。怎麼會有人認為人的生命是 _可以犧牲的_ 呢？

“這是個經過計算的風險，”老師說。他機械般提供答案的方式，使得菲力克斯更用力地把他的指關節抵在石頭上。“當時，伏拉魯達力烏斯家族提供的資源對軍隊來說是無價之寶。但是我知道，要補償我們的損失並不是不可能的事。隨著陛下的回歸，菲爾迪亞將更容易被收回，因此——”

“你聽聽你自己在說些什麼？”菲力克斯轉身面對老師，再也掩飾不住聲音中的憤怒。“你怎麼知道？你怎麼能確定 ** _那_** 就是讓帝彌托利回復過來的原因？”

從這個角度來看，他是那麼不像人類。陽光透過窗戶照射進來，使得綠色的頭髮看起來像是金色的。在他眼裡，什麼都沒有。沒有一點點的神情動搖。沒有一絲絲的同理心。

他說，“我相信。”

菲力克斯眨了眨眼，幾乎能從老師的手掌中看到一縷縷紫色光束在打旋——將要把這個現實撕碎。

老師還沒來得及舉起手，菲力克斯就抓住了它。“不！”他緊緊抓住他的手腕。“你不能把這個從我身邊奪走。”

老師的嘴唇發出一聲刺耳的嘆息，點了點頭。菲力克斯鬆開了他的抓握，但沒有放開它。

老師勉強皺了一下眉，表示他的自責。“如果我的選擇給你帶來了痛苦，那麼我向你道歉。也許我沒料到你會有這種反應。”他的表情帶著些許困惑。“在我看來，你一直恨著你的父親。”

他的嘴角抽搐了一下，像往常一樣，菲力克斯感受到比他自身更大的憤怒。

“你什麼都不知道。”

**十、**

有些夢讓他踏上了達斯卡的原野。路邊散落著屍體，但所有的屍體都是他的。這一個菲力克斯倒在樹幹上，喉嚨處流著血。那一個菲力克斯倒在灌木叢裡，他的後腦勺被砸得粉碎。另一具屍體，無生氣而扭曲著，箭矢陷進了他的肉裡。有些屍體像破布一樣凌亂，他們的臉被打得面目全非。戰士們的皮膚被燒毀了，身上的毛皮衣料也被燒成了焦黑。一個孩子，蜷縮著，側倒著，破裂之槍刺穿了他的腹部，毫無生氣，槍矛上微弱的橙色光芒照亮了他脊柱上的傷口。

他的眼睛只能簡短地掃過這些事物，每一具屍體都是失敗的證據。他走的每一步都揭示了一種新的死亡方式。每一張他見到的臉都令他突然生起一股強烈的嫌惡，喚起血跡斑斑的記憶殘響——不管這些記憶是真是假，他無法說出口。 ** _我死過很多次了，不是嗎？_**

死亡使他們目光呆滯，他們的目光尾隨著他。他能感覺到他們的指責，他們的惋惜。 菲力克斯並不乞求，但在這個夢裡，他的屍體會乞求；他們渴望得到某種證明。 ** _告訴我，我們比這更強大_** ，他自己的聲音迴響著——微弱而幽離——從年輕的菲力克斯們殘破的身軀中發出。腐爛的手指伸向他的靴子；菲力克斯踢開它們。 ** _告訴我，我們沒有失敗。_**

他沒有，也不會，而且他能證明這一點。他手裡拿著劍，艱難地向前邁進，砍向那些緊緊抓住他腳的乾枯的手，在他們能把他的身軀拖進腐肉堆前。他不能讓悔恨困住他，至少現在不能。他還要見一個人。

古廉靠在一棵樹幹上，他的姿態總是那麼從容和漠不關心。從遠處看，儘管他有著修長的身形，他看起來還是小了些。當他接近時，古廉看起來像個孩子，他尖銳的五官閃耀著一種孩子氣的光芒，直到現在菲力克斯才注意到這一點。這種觀察讓菲力克斯一瞬間感到退縮；但當古廉對上他的目光，帶著幾乎是看不起人的假笑時，他通常的怒容又回來了。

“這不是小菲嘛，”他說，“還是那麼矮。”

菲力克斯咬緊牙關，“拔出你的劍。”

古廉笑著說，“不給你哥哥打聲招呼嗎？”

“我沒時間聽你胡說八道，古廉，”菲力克斯蔑視地說，“我說了，拔出你的劍。”

古廉歪著腦袋，菲力克斯覺得他可能又要拿菲力克斯開玩笑了。然而，古廉的臉部線條變得柔和起來，菲力克斯幾乎看不清他的表情。如果他不是更瞭解古廉，菲力克斯會說它是 ** _嚴肅的_** 。

但是很快地，他意識到他根本沒有足夠的時間去瞭解古廉。他的聲音中有一種嚴肅的感覺，只是和古廉天性的超然冷淡中和了。古廉皺起了眉頭，“菲力克斯，你以為跟我打架能從中得到什麼？”

“我只是——”他討厭古廉的出現讓他語無倫次。“我 ** _必須_** 這麼做。”

“你必須這麼做。”古廉的聲音聽起來有點乾巴巴的，但他的話語中有種悲傷的色彩。“這很具體。”

屍體在他們周圍爬行，匍匐在他們腳下。“我不需要——”菲力克斯砍掉了一隻環繞著小腿的手臂。“——向你解釋我自己。”

“我知道。”古廉的聲音變得平靜下來。屍體用手指勾住他的腿，他一點也不害怕。“你有你的理由，我知道它們是什麼。贏了我也不會減輕任何傷害。”他的嘴抿成一條細線。“你內心深處也知道，我只是想聽你承認這一點。”

菲力克斯喘著氣。一具屍體尖利的指甲陷入他的腿裡，嶙峋的手指纏繞著他的皮膚，從他的褲子被切掉的地方延伸而上，骨頭纏繞著他的肌腱收緊。他咬緊牙關，“你為什麼關心這個？”

“菲力克斯，”古廉溫和地喚著，他的名字幾乎足以代替一個誠實、直接的回答。一個幽靈般的微笑在古廉的嘴唇上出現片刻，然後就完全消失了，沒有留下任何東西來掩蓋他眼中的悲傷，當他對上菲力克斯的凝視時，他心如死灰，形如槁木。更多的屍體圍繞在他們周圍。“就算你打敗我，它們也不會消失。”

菲力克斯磕磕絆絆地倒退。太多屍體了，它們爬上他的身體，用它們乾枯的部位抓住他的四肢，即使菲力克斯猛烈地甩脫它們，它們的動作也不停歇。一雙手掐住他的脖子，乾癟的手指壓在他柔軟的喉嚨上。他張開了嘴，但是一個浮出半截骨頭的手掌在他尖叫之前把腐爛的皮膚壓在了他嘴上。古廉向他伸出手，菲力克斯不顧自己的本能，伸出手回應，但它們把他硬是拖走了，用暴力與狠打制住他的身體，直到他的掙扎變得無用，直到他停止掙扎，害怕、憤怒和羞愧，每一隻腐爛的手都將他拖入風浪翻騰的大海，沉入黑暗之中。

古隆達茲有許多更慘淡的夢境。古隆達茲的屍體越來越少，而且傷得更重。在他父親生命裡的最後時刻，他跪在帝彌托利的位置上，在他嚥下最後一口氣時穩穩地抱著他。他讓羅德利古把頭靠在自己的肩膀上——這是一個借來的姿勢；這是羅德利古為他和古廉做過的一件事，當他們還年幼而疲困時，在回家的長途馬車上，他讓他們倚靠著他休息。

“我希望我能為你做得更多。”羅德利古說。

菲力克斯的喉嚨裡梗著什麼。他的心裡湧出些令人不安的東西——是罪惡感嗎？菲力克斯以一種扭曲的方式希望父親更殘忍，希望羅德利古能給他一個理由，讓他遠離令人不安的悔恨王國，走向憤怒——因為憤怒仍然是他唯一能理解的東西。

菲力克斯咽了咽，很艱難地從他的口中吐出話來。“是我把你推開的。”

“但是你需要我。我知道你需要我，但我不知道該怎麼做。我不知道該如何接近你。”羅德利古輕輕地喘了一口氣，接著說，“我應該再努力一點。”

菲力克斯皺起了眉頭，“現在告訴我這些有什麼意義？”

“我害怕你會認為我不愛你。”

菲力克斯抬起頭。太陽落在古隆達茲平原的地平線上，把天空染成了橙色。比起羅德利古的眼睛，看著那道光更容易。他在腦海中探求著一個回應，但從他喉嚨裡發出來的，卻是一個不相信的鬼魅笑聲。他們從來都不擅於表達情感，不是嗎？長久以來，『家』一直是個支離破碎的詞，以至於他們不知該如何彼此扶持而不流血。

他用兩根手指感知著父親的脈搏。它快速地跳動著，然後慢了下來，變成一片死寂。羅德利古的身軀在菲力克斯的擁抱下變得僵硬冰冷。

菲力克斯跪在泥土上，眼神呆滯。天空下起了雨，小小的雨滴滴落在他臉頰上。當你忘記如何哭泣時，沒有人能告訴你那將會有多痛苦。這意味著悲傷的毒藥不再有任何地方可以宣洩而去，於是它停留在你的體內，直到化膿。

那麼，現在怎麼辦？他的父親死在他懷裡。當他的意識與理性擦肩而過時，現實的一小部分又回到了他的身邊。他的父親死在他懷裡，但這不是真的，因為這不是他的父親，那些也不是他父親的話語。事實是這樣的：他的父親死了，而菲力克斯沒能見到這一切的發生。這太奇怪了——他內心的劇烈跳動永遠不會讓他自由地承認自己想要什麼，但也許這一次，這種渴望是如此之大，讓他的大腦覺得有必要去創造它，去創造一個能夠寬恕的世界。

但他的父親已經死了，那些沒說出口的話也和他一起被埋葬了。

最糟糕的夢境是被遺忘的記憶。菲力克斯九歲時，他和古廉、希爾凡和英谷莉特一起來到了菲爾迪亞。他們在王家宮殿的訓練場，帝彌托利剛剛把菲力克斯的劍弄斷成了兩半。帝彌托利結結巴巴地說出一千個瘋狂的 ** _我很抱歉_** ，但是它們都沒有被聽進去，不是因為菲力克斯不想聽，而是因為他的心臟哽在喉嚨裡，他無法阻止自己要放聲大哭。當菲力克斯握著他現在已經殘缺不全的劍柄，掙扎著想眨乾他那淚汪汪的眼睛時，古廉並沒有像菲力克斯預期的那樣嘲笑他。相反地，古廉給了他一個簡短的、難以理解的目光，然後頑皮地看了眼希爾凡，他點了點頭。古廉輕輕地一拳打在帝彌托利肩膀上，帝彌托利看起來也快要哭出來了，他抬頭看著他，表示歉意，並感到困惑。

古廉看起來就像是他們父親的縮小版，他的臉變得溫柔寬厚，和藹可親。他指著帝彌托利手中的長槍。“你能把那個借給我嗎？”

帝彌托利還在顫抖，點了點頭。古廉微笑著接過來，示意英谷莉特和希爾凡走近一點。他在英谷莉特耳邊低聲說了些什麼。希爾凡雙臂合攏。菲力克斯用濕潤的眼睛眨巴地看著他，但希爾凡只是笑嘻嘻地眨了眨眼，使得菲力克斯胸口裡的某些東西在那毀滅性的一瞬間頓了一下。

在菲力克斯能弄清楚到底發生了什麼之前，古廉抓住了帝彌托利的長槍，叫了英谷莉特過來，當她走近時，他說：“拿著那個不尖的末端。”他用溫暖的聲音說著，那是他專門保留給她的。“還有，別試圖把它推向我，我可不想在這裡被戳穿。”

這看起來像一場拔河比賽，看他們如何拉扯長槍。英谷莉特和古廉蹲下來，把槍杆舉到離地面只有半英尺高的地方，菲力克斯看了帝彌托利一眼，他聳了聳肩，看起來和菲力克斯一樣困惑。

“菲力克斯，”古廉叫道。他指著長槍杆柄的中間，“站在我們中間。”

他照著做了。希爾凡走到他身後，站在幾步遠的地方。

“我要你跳，”古廉說著，伸出手臂拍了拍長槍的中心點，“跳在這上面。”

菲力克斯困惑地盯著他。有短暫片刻，他十分迷惑，但古廉露出了他最和善的笑容——不是菲力克斯習慣的那種輕蔑的、帶著嘲諷意味的撇嘴，而是一種更溫暖的笑容；這種笑容從他的臉上擴散開來，到達他的眼睛，十分輕鬆、開放、令人安心，儘管沒有言語，菲力克斯幾乎能聽到古廉正大聲地說： ** _我是站在你這邊的，菲力克斯，一直都是。_**

“要多高？”菲力克斯問。

“越高越好，”古廉告訴他，“把你所有紋章之力都豁進去。”

他們倆都笑了。

菲力克斯深深地吸了一口氣，抬起頭來，他頭頂的空間閃耀著紋章明亮的藍色光芒，就在這時，他的腳踩上了長槍的木制中心，把武器斷成了兩半。當他落地時，他搖搖晃晃，向後倒在希爾凡的懷裡，哈哈大笑。

古廉撿起這支斷成一半的長槍，扔回去給帝彌托利。王子剛剛開始消化方才發生的事情。當它最終戳中帝彌托利時，他緩慢地意會過來，一開始是咯咯的輕笑，直到他彎身爆發出一陣大笑。

“好了，”古廉告訴菲力克斯，“你們現在扯平了。”

後來，古廉強烈要求父親帶他們去市場，無視羅德利古關於太忙和家裡有足夠的劍的抗議( “老爸，你為什麼總是這麼跛腳？” )，然後 ** _菲力克斯_** 也加入央求著父親帶他們去市場，因為古廉說，他們會贏得這場爭論，如果它是二對一( “是阿，帝彌托利的老爸總是很忙，但他連你一半的跛腳都沒有，爸爸。” )，而當他們的集體侮辱( “菲力克斯。我知道該怎麼稱呼他了。” “什麼？” “ ** _爛_** 貝爾國王！” )退化成無休止的吟唱( “ ** _跛腳國王！瘸子國王！爛貝爾國王_** ** _！_** ” ) 羅德利古嘆了口氣，態度軟化下來，答應給他們買新的刀劍，但條件非常嚴格：他們今後再也不能說“爛貝爾國王”這個詞了。 (譯註：這裡大玩英文諧音梗 _King Lame-bert_ ，我盡力了……)

他們回到伏拉魯達力烏斯時，已經很晚了。菲力克斯把自己扔進床墊裡，古廉滑進他旁邊的床，覆上床被，然後從他床頭櫃上拿了一本書。菲力克斯盯著封面—— ** _《奇鋒之劍》_** ——他安靜地說，他也想聽聽這個故事。當羅德利古走了進來，提醒他們不要熬夜太晚，以便他們能有足夠的休息來應付明天的訓練時，古廉把書扔到他手裡說， ** _那麼，用你的聲音煩我們去睡覺吧，老爸。_**

羅德利古照著做了。讀到第三頁時，古廉已經打起呼嚕了。菲力克斯隨著父親的話語意識漸漸昏沉，但還不是太深沉，他半睜著眼睛，看著父親把書放回古廉的床頭櫃，然後退回臥室門前，小心翼翼地拉開門把手，不讓鉸鏈吱嘎作響。他在門口駐足了一會兒。羅德利古的嘴角浮現出一絲微笑，他的眼裡有著什麼，它比自豪還低微，比喜悅還恬靜，比溫暖更深刻，比疼惜更巨大，近似於愛。

現在，菲力克斯獨自醒了過來。

**十一、**

當他的同學死去時，希爾凡是第一個注意到的。

死傷並不是什麼意料之外的事。希爾凡帶著悲傷與輕蔑目睹了他的國家是如何養育孩子的。法嘉斯是一位母親，她用騎士握住劍柄的方式來保護自己的孩子。它養育的男人們從來不知道除了成為別人的武具外，愛還可以有許多種形式。

菲力克斯則不這麼認為，儘管他表現出的行動是一樣的。希爾凡以最殘酷的方式領悟了這一點。

一切發生得太快了——他所愛的男孩把自己投身到他兄長的槍矛面前；希爾凡想伸手觸及他，但有什麼事物把這一刻從現實中抽離走了，在他們任何人能夠處理它之前，天帝之劍就把破裂之槍從邁克朗手中奪回了。當希爾凡回過頭來時，菲力克斯還活在他的身邊，另一個人則是他的救世主。

希爾凡只是失去了一個兄弟，但他的悲痛卻加倍沉重。其他人都遺忘了，希爾凡試著不這麼做。當大主教交出他家族的遺產時，一個記憶中的野獸突然襲擊了他；菲力克斯，毫無生氣，這柄槍矛刺穿了他的身體。在神明還沒來得及抽離這個之前，希爾凡就把它釘入了記憶裡。

但這段記憶卻逃過了他的眼睛，留下的只有一種感覺，那就是，有什麼地方不對勁。

不只是菲力克斯。一把盜賊的劍刺穿了雅妮特的喉嚨，但第二天希爾凡在溫室裡找到了她，她唱著一首關於沼澤野獸的歌。狙擊手的箭矢把英谷莉特從她的飛馬上射落下來，但第二天早上她爬起來責駡希爾凡偷懶。當愛需要他們的時候，法嘉斯的孩子們並不害怕死亡。一次又一次，杜篤為了帝彌托利放棄了自己的生命，一次又一次，帝彌托利白白放棄了自己的生命。

希爾凡不記得自己死過，不過，他肯定這發生過。也許是因為他想太多了，也許是因為他太累了。也許是因為戰爭是醜陋的，但家也是醜陋的，他太把自己沉溺於那些模糊暗淡、血跡斑斑的剎那瞬間，而這些現實早已不復存在。

在某個地方，有人正在寫著他們如何取得勝利的故事，於是，在下一場戰爭來臨之前，他們的國家將能夠培養出夢想著早早死去的新一代孩童。

在羅德海岸，來自戈迪耶和伏拉魯達力烏斯的一小部隊殺死了帝國最後的忠誠者。希爾凡假裝微笑，稱讚他的手下工作出色，然後命令他們返回自己的領地。他沒有跟著他們去到馬車邊，而是艱難地穿過沙灘，沿著海岸線走向一個熟悉的人影。

菲力克斯看起來不一樣了。那通常消耗啃蝕又形塑他的緊繃狀態消失了。他帶著一種非常遙遠的眼神，死死地盯著晴朗的天空。一言不發，希爾凡跨過去坐在他身旁的空地上。

太陽沒入了地平線，血紅的橙色光芒沉入了水中。海浪拍打著，一會兒掃過他們的靴子，一會兒又化散為泡沫。希爾凡把一隻手放在菲力克斯的肩上，菲力克斯沒有看他。

希爾凡悄聲說：“菲力克斯，我們得回去了。”

他結束了這個句子，但沒有提供目的地。 ** _家_** ，是他應該說的話。 ** _我們得回家。_** 但對於他們兩人來說，家是個沉重的詞，是破碎的同義詞。不同之處在於，伏拉魯達力烏斯的破碎原是可以修復的，直到戰爭奪走了這個詞，在它上面灑下了鮮血，給它下了一個新的定義：空寂。

菲力克斯把膝蓋抵在胸前，說道：“我覺得我除了打仗什麼都不會。”

希爾凡眨了眨眼。一聲反對在他的舌尖形成，但他的喉嚨保持著沉默。也許他的話語只有在毫無意義的時候才是美麗的。

他內心的一切都充滿了感情。希爾凡把身體挪近一些，轉過身迎向菲力克斯的目光。當希爾凡用手指撥開一縷頭髮至他耳後時，菲力克斯沒有表示抗議，但當希爾凡的手撫弄著要擦去他面頰上的血跡時，他的目光遠遠地投向了沙灘。

這麼近的距離，希爾凡不用看就能感覺到一切。菲力克斯的身體泛紅，心跳頓得厲害。希爾凡咬了咬嘴唇，每一種自我厭惡的本能都要求他抽身而退。

他沒有。他慢慢靠近，用手指溫柔地托住菲力克斯的下巴，把它抬起來，輕輕轉動他的頭，讓菲力克斯看著他的表情。他們的目光互相凝視著，這一次，菲力克斯沒有避開他的視線。

法嘉斯的人們聲稱，為另一個人而死，是一個人所能做的最偉大的愛的行為。但死亡並不可怕，希爾凡也不勇敢，也許，他把自己的身體扔到刀刃之前，並不是因為勇氣，更多的是因為疲憊。希爾凡不是什麼好東西，他自己也知道這一點，有時候，他身體的任何一部分都覺得自己不值得活下去，但也許，他正在學著不再熱愛死亡。 他內心的悸動想要把他的身體拖向他們未知的明日，在那裡，他們活著的雙手可以將血腥殺戮從這個國家的辭典中抹去，並給愛寫下一個更寬容的定義。

菲力克斯吻了他。

當他抽身離開時，希爾凡讓他把頭靠在胸前。再次親吻他的衝動充斥著他的全身，但菲力克斯把臉埋在他的脖子上，讓小小的淚珠流進他的皮膚。希爾凡用一隻手臂緊緊環抱他的身體，另一隻手則搭在他的後腦勺上，輕撫著。

希爾凡認為，愛是一種感覺，一種誓言。它是這麼說的：有許多明天，沒有一個許諾著美好，他們會一起面對克服的。

**十二、**

國土的傷痕沒有那麼容易痊癒，必須投入很多工作來斬斷每一個循環，除去王國承襲下來的殘暴因子，但倖存者們傾注了他們的所有努力；他們建設、修補、教導、學習、摸索著克服自己的錯誤，直到他們可以看著他們建構的一切景緻，確信地說，他們的孩子會認識到他們對一個更美好未來的承諾。

接下來的六十年裡，菲力克斯每天早晨都蜷伏在希爾凡的身旁醒來。醜陋的記憶永遠不會真正消失，但它們隨著時間的推移而靜默了下來，每當一個新的噩夢打擾了他們的平靜，他們就會相互扶持著彼此，一同度過難關。

有時，歲月使他把承諾與事實混為一談。“我希望你很快會心臟病發作，”菲力克斯一邊咕噥著，一邊在木桌上擺放兩杯茶。“我們在這個世界上待得太久了。”

這牢騷贏得了一個希爾凡溫暖而親切的微笑。即使在一起生活了將近六十年之後，菲力克斯發現自己仍然被那個微笑搞得神魂顛倒，心跳不由自主地有些加快。他把杯子端到嘴邊，遮住臉頰上升起的紅暈，他感覺到希爾凡柔和的目光落在他身上——溫柔、感激、 ** _愛慕_** 。

希爾凡皺紋滿佈的臉上露出了戲弄的笑容。“你怎麼這麼肯定你會在我發病的時候死去？”

他自以為是的語氣讓菲力克斯翻了翻白眼。“如果你在我之前離開這個鬼地方，”菲力克斯把杯子重重地摔在桌子上後說，“我就開始對女神揮舞拳頭。”

希爾凡挑了挑眉毛。“你是說你打不過女神？”

菲力克斯眯起眼睛說，“我有關節炎，你這該死的白痴。”

希爾凡突然爆出一聲低柔而有失優雅的笑聲。菲力克斯低下頭，把一隻手放在臉上，掩飾著一個歪歪扭扭的微笑。它沒能躲開希爾凡，希爾凡把臉湊近一些，歪著腦袋，嘴角勾起笑著把他逼入死胡同。

當天晚些時候，他們乘馬車到他們共同領地的中心。希爾凡幫助菲力克斯登上馬車，當他們坐下來後，讓他的頭倚靠在他的肩膀上。馬兒們飛快地拉著車前進，從車窗看出去，片片花海模糊成了五顏六色的條紋。

這個和平公園是希爾凡的主意，建立這個公園的目的是為了讓人們理解他們做過的善事，而不僅僅是為了紀念人們從戰亂中倖存下來的事。在這裡，成片成片的花海鋪滿了舊戰場的廢墟，這是戰爭倖存者種在那裡的，他們希望把豐富多彩的未來希望縫進陰暗過去的泥土裡。菲力克斯推開馬車門，拉著希爾凡的手，和他一起穿過石板路，走向池塘上的一座橋。

現在的孩子們不會再夢想著英年早逝。老人們正試圖建立一個他們不再需要這麼做的世界。在附近，一位年輕的父親正在教他的女兒如何釣魚。小孩子們朝著游過的小鴨子扔麵包屑。河岸邊有幾個小男孩在漂紙船，其中一個小夥子在其他人不注意時試圖遮蔽風的動向，當他的船領先比賽時，他頑皮地笑著。菲力克斯笑了。

沒有人能預見到明天會發生什麼新的災難，但是當菲力克斯握著希爾凡的手，感受到他的脈搏在拇指下跳動時，一種平靜的喜悅籠罩了他。他們還 ** _活著_** 。這就足夠了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者os: 
> 
> 終於翻到第十小節——這篇長篇裡數一數二喜歡的段落，古廉和羅德利古都是超級MVP呀，好喜歡伏拉魯達力烏斯的人們 ;) 小時候軟萌軟萌的竹馬們也好甜好治癒~
> 
> 另外，咳，我沒想到屍體play也這麼性感(超問題發言...)

**Author's Note:**

> 作者OS：  
> 當風花雪月的廣告釋出時，我真的、真的很喜歡俄羅斯娃娃，所以當廣告引入了『天刻之脈動』，我想玩一個類似的概念。如果時間旅行不是沒有後遺症的呢？如果死亡帶來的創傷是如此嚴重，以至於它一直伴隨著人們，甚至即使時間都被逆轉了呢？這是我一直想寫的東西，沒有比菲力克斯更值得關注的角色了。菲力克斯，他用自己的力量來定義自己，但他的不幸卻塑造了他。菲力克斯熱愛那些不喜歡活著的人，不管是出於愛還是自我憎恨，他們都非常願意放棄自己的生命。菲力克斯，這個我愚蠢地迷戀了半年多的傢伙，儘管他有著老年吉娃娃一樣的性格。他一直是我寫作的快樂與痛苦。希望你也喜歡他。  
> 我有一個twitter：@falcoknighted
> 
> 譯者OS：  
> 收工了，真是漫長，因為這篇設定詳盡的菲力克斯中心文，回頭去重新打了青獅第二輪溫習，撿回來了許多小設定很開心，比如：菲力克斯的遺失物中，其中一個是『黑鐵的馬刺』，是哥哥成為騎士時和劍一起授予的，古廉死後，菲力克斯一直帶在身上；又如，和亞修的支援提到的《奇鋒之劍》，菲力克斯小時候就看過了，古廉的書櫃上有這本書。
> 
> 這邊也分享一點閱讀的感想，  
> 第五小節小時候約定的補完，看過各種各樣的版本，滿喜歡這個版本的，  
> 第十小節是數一數二喜歡的段落，古廉和羅德利古都是超級MVP呀，好喜歡伏拉魯達力烏斯的人們！小時候軟萌軟萌的竹馬們也好甜好治癒〜另外，咳，我沒想到屍體play也這麼性感(超問題發言...)  
> 最後幾段終於首尾呼應標題了，不知道有沒有人提早猜到標題的涵義了呢？  
> 一起終老的畫面十分溫馨，搭馬車的畫面，不論是小時候搭長途馬車時靠著父親的肩膀，還是在生命的殘燭餘年倚靠著希爾凡，都讓人覺得平靜溫暖，太多的苦難，最終能夠幸福就好。


End file.
